Brokenhearted
by Lotis et Lola
Summary: Ino souffre de l'indifférence de Shikamaru et de sa relation avec Temari. Elle trouvera une aide inattendue chez plusieurs ninjas, notamment chez Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Autatrice: Lola

Résumé: Ino souffre de l'indifférence de Shikamaru et de son "amour" pour Temari. Elle trouvera en Naruto une aide inattendue.

Couple: Ino/Shikamaru, Temari/Shikamaru (plutôt léger), Naruto/Kiba ...tous les persos sont comme dans _Naruto Shippuuden_ (en clair comme dans _Naruto Next gen_).

Genre: Romance hétéro et yaoi,

**Donc Homophobes s'abstenir**.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas Ino, même pas Shika, ...

Shika- Heureusement.

Moi- Pourquoi?

Shika- T'es trop galère comme fille, comme Ino.

Ino- Quoi moi?

Moi- Il a dit qu'on était galère comme filles.

Ino- Pardon! Monsieur s'est vu dans une glace!? Parce-que y a pas plus mou que lui.

Moi- N'empêche que t'es amoureuse de lui .

Ino- T'as vu ça où?

Moi- Ben juste là, en-dessous.

**Titre: Brokenhearted**

**°O°O°O°**

Chapitre 1: Sous la pluie

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Encore. Depuis une semaine exactement, et bizarrement, depuis l'arrivée de la blonde. Il pleuvait aussi sur ses joues, ou plutôt était-ce des larmes?

Elle ne le savait pas et s'en fichait complètement. Tout comme elle se fichait d'être sous la pluie depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, seule sa douleur comptait. Cette douleur venant de son coeur meurtri.

N'avait-il jamais été aussi piétiné?

Il ne voyait rien lui. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais rien vu. Pourtant Chouji, son fidèle Chouji l'avait vu. Hinata l'avait vu, Tenten l'avait vu, et même Sakura.

Il n'y avait que cet imbécile pour ne rien voir. Sûr qu'avec les yeux fermés, personne ne pouvait rien voir. N'était-il pourtant pas son ami lui aussi?

Leurs pères se connaisaient depuis si longtemps, et eux-mêmes avaient préservé cette amitié.

Au moins entre amis. Entre amis, on pouvait tout se dire, entre amis on pouvait voir la souffrance de l'autre et l'aider. Au moins.

Lui n'avait rien fait, normal puisqu'il n'avait rien vu.

Encore un peu. Juste un peu de solitude, sous cette pluie battante, sous ce vent violent, comme ce qui se déchaîné dans son coeur.

"Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?". Lui. Ce n'était que lui. C'était pourtant mieux pour elle, et pour son coeur.

"Naruto...Je pourrais te poser la même question". Un sourire, juste un petit sourire. Elle pouvait le faire non?

"Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien.Viens, tu seras mieux chez moi que sous la flotte".

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi perspicace. Comme quoi, rien n'était ce qu'il paraissait être. Preuve à l'appui.

Naruto l'emmena jusqu'à son immeuble. Il poussa la porte et la tenit le temps pour la blonde d'entrer. Celle-ci resta quelques minutes dehors, à observer le ciel et ses nuages gris. Puis se retourna et passa devant le blond, le remerciant presque timidement au passage.

Le blond souria légèrement et silencieusement monta les étages. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"Désolé pour le bordel. C'est que je suis pas souvent dans l'appart, donc...".

Ino secoua légèrement la tête, faisant voler des gouttes de sa chevelure.

"Pas grâve, je suis habituée". Le blond jeta un regard supri mais ouvrit la porte.

Il pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement en prenant de-ci de-là des emballages vides ou des habits à l'odeur suspecte.

Ino pénétra à sa suite, observant l'environnement du blond sans broncher. Naruto revint de la salle de bain se grattant la tête, gêné.

"C'est pas très grand, mais c'est chez moi". La blonde fixa le blond silencieuseent prit place tranquillement sur le canapé.

"C'est vivant. J'aime bien". Le futur hokage, d'abord heureux de l'avis positif de la blonde, prit un sérieux et s'asseya à côté de la kunoichi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous la pluie Ino?". S'attendant à cette question, la blonde eut pourtant une douleur au coeur et s'est inconsciemment qu'elle porta une main à l'emplacement de son coeur.

Naruto ne manqua pas le geste de son amie et ressentit de la peine pour elle.

Il était déjà au courant de l'attitude différente d'Ino par Sakura. Sa co-équipière était très inquiète pour son ex rivale et lui en avait fait part, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs trouvé surprenant.

C'était un hasard si il était tombé sur elle dans la rue, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide, tout du moins la réconforter.

"Si tu as besoin de parler Ino, tu peux me le dire. Je te jure que je ne le répèterai pas". La jeune fille, surprise, regarda le blond, essayant de déceler la moindre moquerie. Mais rien. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, juste de l'inquiétude et de la détermination.

Ino soupira bruyamment et posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, alors pourquoi pas lui?

"Je n'existe plus pour lui. Je l'ai remarqué lorsqu'on est allé les aider pour sauver Subaku Gaara.

Et peut-être même un peu avant, mais à ce moment-là je n'avais encore rien vu. Lorsque Sasuke est parti, je savais déjà que c'était pour provoquer Sakura que je me collais à lui. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce que je ressentais pour lui, c'était un ami rien de plus. Un peu chiant, mais mon ami. C'est lorsqu'il la combattait lors de l'examen de Chunnin que ça a commencé. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et je n'avais rien vu. Aujourd'hui, même si je sais que je l'aime, lui ne le sait pas et s'en fiche. Il est toujours avec cette pimbêche. Quand y en a un, y a l'autre. Et ça me fait mal au...j'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que la douleur, et...". Ino ne put continuer, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle mit ses deux mains sur son visage, desespérée, des sanglots passant la barrière de ses mains. Naruto la regarda sans savoir quoi faire, ses yeux reflétant une profonde peine pour celle qu'il considérait avant comme une hystérique ne pensant qu'à son poids. Indécis, il avança ses bras et prit délicatement la jeune fille. Celle-ci se jeta presque dans les bras du blond et s'accrocha comme une naufragée au haut du blond.

Timidement puis prenant plus d'assurance, Naruto la tint fermement et attendit que la jeune fille se calme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses sanglots s'éteignirent et Ino se sentit moins seule, malgré cette douleur au coeur qui ne la quittait pas. La fatigue eut raison d'elle, mais elle trouva la force de remercier son ami avant de s'endormir.

"Naruto...merci". Le temps qu'il comprenne, la jeune fille était dans les bras de Morphée.

"De rien Ino". Le blond prit la kunoichi qui ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras, et notant cela pour plus tard, la déposa doucement dans le lit avant de sortir de la chambre.

"Ce soir c'est le canapé...mais, elle parlait bien de Shikamaru tout à l'heure?". Naruto prit des couvertures et après s'être déshabillé, s'allongea sur le canapé, pensif. Les deux bras derrière la tête, le blond réfléchissait.

"Donc, Shikamaru serait amoureux de Temari et vice-versa, mais Ino est aussi amoureuse de Shikamaru et elle a le coeur brisé à cause de lui...raaah, c'est bien des histoires de filles ça". Se grattant la tête, perturbé, le blond ne trouva le sommeil qu'après une heure de plans mentals les plus inventifs les uns que les autres.

Dès le lendemain, l'opération 'rendre le sourire à Ino' serait en marche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Fleurs et petit loup

Les timides rayons du soleil passaient à travers la vitre de la fenêtre et Ino les sentit sur son visage.

Une douce chaleur et un sentiment de sérénité lui firent afficher un maigre sourire qui se transforma en surprise en observant l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Son regard erra dans la pièce et tomba sur un cadre posé sur une table de chevet. La photographie avait été prise lors d'un jour ensoleillé, le jounin Kakashi Hatake avait ses deux mains posaient respectivement sur les épaules d'un Sasuke indifférent et un Naruto boudeur. Sakura était entre les deux garçons affichant un grand sourire.

La team 7 au grand complet, les trois ninjas étaient encore genins. Quels changements depuis cette époque. Sasuke était parti rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru, Sakura était devenue l'élève de Tsunade et Naruto était parti deux et demi avec Jiraya. Naruto. C'est chez lui qu'elle se trouvait...elle s'était endormie après lui avoir tout dit. Quelle idiote! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tout raconter à ce baka?

Anxieuse, Ino sortit du lit et avança prudemment vers la porte entrebaillée. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et son regard s'arrêta sur une touffe blonde sur le canapé. Il lui avait laissé son lit...c'était gentil de sa part.

La jeune fille avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le canapé et vit rapidement que le blond était encore en train de dormir. D'ailleurs, il était mignon avec cet air...ou elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Hésitante, la blonde avança sa main vers l'épaule de blond pour le réveiller mais celui-ci se retourna et se trouva donc de dos. Légèrement agacée, la blonde tenta un autre essai, en secouant vigoureusement l'endormi. Ce dernier marmonna quelques mots mais resta toujours dans son rêve.

« Laisse-moi dormir...mmmh...Kibaaa... ». Choquée, la jeune fille recula brutalement, entrant en collision avec la table de derrière. Le renversement de la table et la chute d'Ino au sol réveillèrent le blond qui se leva brusquement, se campant sur ses deux pieds, kunai en main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ino? ». Le regard du blond tomba sur la blonde au sol, près de la table basse renversée.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre? ». Celle-ci se contenta de grogner et le blond, galant, tendit sa main à la jeune fille. Cette dernière accepta l'aide, mais une fois debout, son teint atteignit graduellement une couleur rouge pivoine. Pivotant rapidement, elle se mit dos au blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça va pas? ». La blonde soupira excedée devant tant d'ingénuité.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier une tenue correcte, surtout face à une jeune femme ». Le blond plissa les yeux, sans comprendre, et baissa la tête pour la remonter aussi vite, affichant des rougeurs gênées aux joues.

« Désolé...je vais aller m'habiller ». Il disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain, s'étant au préalable, entouré des couvertures.

« C'est pas vraiment nécessaire, vu que j'ai plus grand chose à voir ». Rougissant devant sa phrase plus qu'explicite, Ino décida de préparer quelque chose au blond pour le petit déjeuner, comme remerciement à son soutien.

Lorsque Naruto sortit de la salle de bain ce fut pour sentir une agréable odeur de crêpes. Le nez en l'air et la bouche presque dégoulinante de bave, le blond se dirigea comme un affamé vers la cuisine.

La jeune fille posait les dernières crêpes dans le plat lorsque le blond fit son apparition.

Voyant les yeux du blond fixaient sur la colonne de crêpes, Ino eut un léger sourire.

« Ino, dis...je peux? ». Face aux yeux suppliants, la blonde hocha la tête et le blond sauta littéralement sur le plat.

« Ino...che...délichieux ». Ino attendit tranquillement que le blond termine de manger avant de prendre la parole.

« Naruto? ». L'interpellé engouffrait les derniers morceaux de crêpes et leva vers la blonde un regard interrogateur.

« Je voudrais que tu ne dises rien à propos...enfin tu sais, de hier quoi ». Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se tortillait sur sa chaise, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« J'en avais pas l'intention, je te l'ai juré non? ». Surprise, Ino hocha la tête et se sentit énormément soulagée.

« Merci ». Le blond lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever brutalement, faisant par la même, tomber sa chaise.

« Oups...pas grâve. Ino! ». La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête sans comprendre.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu retrouves la pêche. Et si il faut faire des blagues et des pitreries non-stop pour ça, je le ferai. Après tout, je suis le futur Hokage! ». La kunoichi, étonnée, baissa la tête et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Naruto, en voyant des gouttelettes tombaient sur la table, se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens, paniqué.

« Je voulais pas te faire pleurer Ino, je plaisante pas je t'assure! ». Celle-ci fit un micro sourire au travers de ses larmes et essuya ces dernières d'un revers de la main.

« C'est rien baka...merci, pour tout ». Le blond arrêta de s'agiter, surpri, alors qu' Ino levait la tête, plus légère. Le simple fait que Naruto soit là pour elle, lui avait fait du bien et son coeur se remit doucement mais sûrement à émettre une douce chaleur.

« Si on sortait un peu, ça te dit? ». La blonde répondit positivement et les deux ninjas sortirent de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors, Naruto prit la main de la jeune fille et la tira vers un endroit qu'il espèrait plaire à la fleuriste. Cette dernière se laissa entrainer au travers de la ville. Les deux ninjas passèrent les portes de Konoha et le blond les conduisit dans une clairière près d'un lac. Autour du lac, des milliers de fleurs s'étendaient à perte de vue, multicolores, répandant de douces odeurs.

La jeune fille d'abord ébahie, s'avança doucement vers le tapis de fleurs et s'agenouilla pour en sentir une. Une rose blanche. Le blond ne fut pas déçu de son initiative. L'expression sereine de la kunoichi le rassura. C'était un pas vers la réussite de l'opération 'rendre le sourire à Ino'.

La blonde était émerveillée par toutes ces fleurs et le lac brillait sous le soleil printanier.

Alors qu'elle allait sentir une fleur à la couleur bleu pâle, l'herbe à côté de la plante se mit à remuer.

Fronçant les sourcils, la main déjà posée sur la poche contenant les kunais, celle-ci s'avança prudemment. L'herbe remua de nouveau plus fortement et une boule grise sauta brusquement au visage de la blonde. Surprise, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre en voulant se reculer et sa chute sur le dos fut amortie par le tapis de fleurs. Ino ouvrit les yeux et les referma devant la lumière trop vivace.

Finalement, elle s'assit sur son séant encore sous le choc et chercha la chose l'ayant attaqué. Un poids sur ses jambes lui fit baisser la tête pour trouver la chose en question.

« Un louveteau... ». La blonde leva lentement la main pour ne pas effrayer le petit loup qui mordait sa tunique. Celui-ci suivit des yeux craintivement la main et recula vivement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa petite tête.

Faisant un autre essai, la jeune fille avança sa main et la posa avec douceur sur le museau du louveteau. Ce dernier agita la queue sous la caresse et Ino le prit donc totalement dans ses bras.

Celui-ci avait une fourrure soyeuse grise et des yeux verts pomme. Conquise par ce petit loup, la blonde le chouchouta en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

Naruto, qui avait marché quelques mètres sur le bord du lac, revint près de son amie. Respirant une dernière fois l'air des plantes et du lac, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Hé Ino, il faudrait rentrer maintenant ». La fleuriste se retourna, montrant un louveteau gris dans ses bras.

« Ben qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? ». Celle-ci regarda de travers le blond.

« Un bébé loup baka ». Démarrant au quart de tour, le blond répondit sur le même ton.

« Je vois bien que c'est un loup, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans tes bras?! ». Le louveteau grogna face au porteur de Kyuubi et la kunoichi dûe caresser le haut de la tête de l'animal pour le calmer.

« Tu parles trop fort. Et je l'ai trouvé dans l'herbe, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé ». Couvant du regard le petit loup, Ino prit les devants et commença à partir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? ». Les yeux ronds, Naruto regardait la blonde partir.

« Je pars, ça se voit pas ». Continuant à marcher, le jeune homme rattrapa son amie et l'arrêta.

« Mais tu vas pas retourner au village avec ce loup ». Ino leva un sourcil et regarda fixement le blond.

« Bien sûr que si, je vais pas le laisser ici tout seul ». Levant les yeux au ciel consterné, le mangeur de râmens arrêta de nouveau la kunoichi qui recommençait à marcher.

« Qui t'as dis qu'il était tout seul? Peut-être que sa maman et sa famille ne sont pas loins ». Levant cette fois-ci les deux sourcils, la blonde fixa le blond, intraitable.

« Son pelage est un peu rugueux à certains endroits. Si tu regardes bien tu verras que c'est à cause de sang. Ce n'est pas le sien j'ai vérifié, il n'a aucune blessure, que ce soit interne ou externe. Lorsqu'il m'a sauté dessus, il a tenté de me mordre. Réaction typique d'auto-défense à cause d'un événement vécu ayant été violent. Donc, j'en déduis qu'il a du perdre sa famille depuis quelques temps. Sans doute à cause de prédateurs, ou d'autres. En conséquence de quoi, il se retrouve tout seul, livré à lui-même. Et il n'est pas question que je le laisse tout seul dans la forêt. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je l'emmène ». Catégorique, la blonde reprit son chemin, Naruto résigné à sa suite.

Ils passèrent les portes de Konoha vers les midi et Naruto proposa à la blonde, et son 'nouvel ami', d'aller manger chez Ichiraku.

Pendant toute la marche, Ino s'était triturée la cervelle pour trouver un nom au louveteau mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Naruto, quant à lui, jetait des regards méfiants à la bête, restant à une distance respectable de ses dents.

Arrivés au restaurant, le jeune homme souhaita payer les râmens et la blonde, surprise, accepta ravie.

Une fois servis, Naruto mangeait avec appétit et Ino fixait son bol d'un oeil morne. Le louveteau levait ses pattes de devant vers le bol, affamé, alors la jeune fille le lui laissa. Le blond finissait son bol lorsqu'il remarqua que la kunoichi n'avait, par contre, pas touché le sien. Fronçant les sourcils, il commanda un autre bol de râmens et le plaça devant la blonde.

« Ino, mange. Je suis sûr que tu ne manges pas assez, je l'ai senti hier en te portant, alors manges ou je commande un autre bol en plus de celui-là pour toi. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix ». Utilisant le même ton sans réplique de son amie auparavant, celui-ci demanda pour lui-même un autre bol, jetant des regards attentifs dans sa direction.

La blonde soupira devant l'ordre et prit sans appétit les baguettes. Mâchant mécaniquemnt, elle finissa le premier bol mais plaça une main devant son ventre pour montrer son refus de manger aussi le deuxième.

Le petit loup ne s'en priva pas et mangea donc l'autre bol de sa maitresse, qu'il avait déjà bien commencé. Le ventre bien rond, celui-ci se laissa prendre dans les bras d'Ino et lécha ses babines après ce repas fort copieux.

Frustré, Naruto fut comme même content qu'elle en ait mangé au moins un. Alors qu'il payait l'addition, la blonde poussa une exclamation victorieuse. Le louveteau grogna légèrement d'avoir été perturbé alors qu'il s'endormait, et le blond se tourna perplexe vers la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? ». Fixant interrogateur Ino, cette dernière répondit satisfaite.

« J'ai trouvé son nom. Je l'appellerai Jiu ». Le ninja blond regarda du coin de l'oeil son amie et le souvenir de la veille lui revint tel un flash.

« Jiu c'est très joli ». Ino fit un hochement de tête pour remerciement et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le blond l'interpella.

« J'ai toujours pas réussi à te faire sourire Ino, mais je ne compte pas abandonner. J'y arriverai, foi de futur Hokage ». Celle-ci regarda le blond partir immobile, la plainte du bébé loup la faisant reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Ino eut un mince sourire, le coeur toujours meurtri mais moins qu'hier.

Traduc':

Jiu : pluie salvatrice, pluie bienvenue


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie pous leurs reviews: GaBy27, Tenten-chan524, Temi-chou, kalyn40 et Méo.

Vu que j'ai pas pu le faire avant.

Shika- Dis plutôt que t'avais oublié.

Moi- La ferme Shika, je t'ai rien demandé!

Chapitre 3: Naruto entremetteur

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu' Ino sentit quelque chose lui léchait le visage. Force de constater qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester au lit plus longtemps, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jiu lui léchait amicalement le visage. Affichant une grimace, la blonde passa une main sur son visage et se leva en prenant le louveteau dans ses bras. Pendant le chemin vers la cuisine, elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois dans l'escalier et se prendre la porte mais finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Le père d'Ino, Inoichi, leva la tête de son journal pour saluer sa fille mais s'arrêta en remarquant la petite boule grise jouant avec des morceaux de pain sur la table.

« Ino, ma fille. Si tu voulais un animal tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. Je t'aurais offert un poisson à ton dernier anniversaire ». La blonde leva son regard encore dans le vague vers son père et il lui fallut du temps avant de décrypter la phrase.

« Oh...je l'ai trouvé hier dans la forêt. Il était tout seul, j'allais pas le laisser ». Elle ponctua son argument d'un regard suppliant. La moue qui faisait toujours craquer son paternel.

« Pfff, de toute façon c'est toi qui t'en occupe ». Ino leva une épaule nonchalente traduite par un 'ça allait sans dire'.

« J'aurais une mission plutôt longue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Au pire des cas, je reviendrai dans une semaine. Tu sais comment faire, pas besoin que je te le répète? ». Ino marmonna légèrement mais hocha du chef.

« Je vais y aller. Fais attention toi, pas de bêtise ». La blonde secoua la tête amusée alors que son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux avant de s'en aller.

« Bye p'pa ». La porte se referma et Ino regarda la cuisine tristement.

« Encore seule... ». Jiu lui sauta sur les genoux, la surprenant et elle eut un léger sourire.

« Enfin, pas tant que ça ». Décidant de se préparer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, le louveteau sur les talons.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle était prête à sortir. Prenant un sac en bandoulière pour y mettre le petit loup lorsqu'il serait fatigué, Ino sortit déterminée à ne plus se laisser aller. Naruto lui avait redonné un peu de pêche et elle comptait bien la garder.

Elle se promena dans Konoha en saluant de temps en temps des connaissances et rencontra finalement son meilleur ami.

« Hey Chouji, ça va? ». Celui-ci d'abord surprit du regain d'énergie de la blonde, la salua gaiement.

« Ino, la forme on dirait ». La jeune fille hocha de la tête et questionna son ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'attends quelqu'un? ». Le ninja parut gêné et la blonde fixa son ami la bouche ouverte.

« Une fille, t'attends une fille c'est ça?! ». Ce denier secoua les bras en signe de négation.

« Non non, en fait, j'attends... ». Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un.

« Chouji! ». Ino regarda la personne qui arrivait alors que Chouji posait une main lasse sur son visage.

« Shikamaru? ». Le brun arriva les mains dans les poches avec son attitude nonchalente habituelle.

La blonde se tourna vers Chouji le fixant interrogatrice mais elle eut la réponse à sa question par une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir, surtout aujourd'hui.

« Tiens, la furie est là ». Ino se tourna vers Shikamaru et put apercevoir derrière lui Temari. Celle qu'elle aurait voulu à tout prix ne plus jamais revoir, ni même entendre affichait un air moqueur.

« Temari. T'es...t'es là. Je...dois y aller. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un. A plus ». Sans attendre davantage, elle marcha le plus vite possible loin de Shikamaru et de sa blonde.

Chouji la regarda s'éloigner peiné mais Shikamaru attira son attention.

« Elle était pressée dites donc. Elle aurait pu rester un peu, on la voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci ».

Profitant de l'occasion, Chouji allait parler mais Temari le devança.

« Elle a peut-être quelqu'un ». Le brun haussa les épaules et fit mine de partir, suivi de la blonde de Suna.

« Chouji tu viens? ». Ce dernier fixa quelques instants l'endroit où était parti son amie puis suivi aussi le brun.

Ino courait à présent. Toujours plus vite pour s'éloigner de lui et par la même occasion d'elle.

Elle revoyait sans cesse cette image de lui avec elle accrochée à son bras. C'était insupportable.

Le pauvre louveteau était balloté de tous les côtés dans le sac et poussait des gémissements plaintifs.

Finalement, Ino s'arrêta essouflée à un terrain d'entrainement, bordé de cibles pour le lancer d'étoiles et de kunais. Elle posa délicatement le sac à terre en s'excusant au passage auprès du louveteau, désormais traumatisé du sac. Une fois au sol, il mit la plus grande distance entre lui et le sac en bandoulière.

La blonde sentait les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et dans un geste rageur les essuya. Pris de rage, elle s'entraina durement et cela pendant toute la journée sans interruption. Lee la trouva dans cet état en venant lui-même s'entrainer. Il la vit frapper voir même donner des coups de pieds à un arbre bien amoché. Il remarqua bien vite les poings en sang de la jeune fille et s'approcha doucement pour ne pas se prendre un coup en la surprenant.

« Ino ». La blonde s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna brusquement en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Lee? Qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ». Le brun vit bien l'air chagriné et en même temps colérique de la blonde.

« Moi aussi je frappais des arbres jusqu'au sang par ce que je n'arrivais pas battre Neji. Dans ces moments-là je me défoulais sur ce que je pouvais ». Sachant que c'était inutile de les cacher, elle laissa tomber se mains le long de son corps. Elle sentait les larmes revenirent à ses yeux et elle ne le supportait pas. Plus question d'être une pleurnicheuse, elle devait être forte. Alors elle serra les poings et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux.

« Et alors? ». Lee afficha un air gêné et sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bas.

« Un loup? ». La blonde rougit légèrement et tenta de faire lâcher prise le petit loup mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Jiu, lâches tout de suite! ». Le brun sautillait sur place alors que la kunoichi tirait le louveteau sans pour autant lui faire mal. L'animal lâcha prise au bout de cinq minutes, ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à mordiller la combinaison du brun.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fait ». Alors qu'Ino sermonnait à mi-voix le loup gris, Lee après avoir vérifié l'entièreté de sa combinaison observa la scène amusé.

« Comment il s'appelle? ». Surprise, Ino le regarda sceptique.

« Jiu, je l'ai trouvé hier ». Le brun trouva le nom étrange mais joli.

« Montre-moi tes mains ». La jeune fille recula faisant une mine méfiante.

« Ino ». Le grondement dans la voix du jeune homme eut raison de la forte tête blonde et celle-ci, après avoir posé le loup au sol, présenta de mauvaise grâce ses mains.

« Ca n'a pas l'air trop grâve ». Sortant des bandages et des produits de sa ceinture et de sa veste, le brun entreprit de soigner les plaies.

Au cours de l'opération, pas un son ne fut prononcé et cela ne dérangea pas outre mesure le brun.

Au contraire d'Ino qui était mal à l'aise. Lorsque cela fut fini la blonde remercia rapidement le jounin et s'apprêta à partir mais Lee l'arrêta dans sa marche en l'interpellant.

« Si tu as un problème...tu peux venir d'entrainer avec moi. On se défoulera à deux comme ça ».

Ino se retourna pour voir le brun s'étirait avant l'entrainement. Elle retourna en ville avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle arrivait près du magasin de fleurs lorsqu'elle aperçut une tête blonde bien connue.

« Naruto! ». Ce dernier afficha un large sourire et entra à la suite de la kunoichi dans le magasin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ». La blonde avait posé le sac en bandoulière sur le comptoir et le louveteau tenait d'en attraper un pan en sautant sur ses pattes arrières du sol.

« Encore là lui? ». Ino revenait derrière le comptoir après avoir fait un tour à l'arrière lorsqu'elle entendit le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? ». Le jeune homme soupira en haussant les épaules et prit un air déterminé.

« Ino? ». Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air du blond.

« Je vais t'aider à être avec Shikamaru ». Dire que la blonde était surprise était un euphémisme.

Elle avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et le blond se moqua ouvertement en imitant son expression. Il se calma après voir été menacé de prendre un coup de balai et un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

« Je suis sérieux Ino. Je vais t'aider à te caser avec Shika ». Cette fois-ci, Ino regarda le blond neutre, en appuyant sa tête sur sa main gauche, le coude sur le comptoir.

« Dans ce cas je te souhaite bon courage ». La clochette de la porte tinta et la blonde afficha un sourire poli avant de s'approcher de la femme qui venait d'entrer.

Naruto soupira de fatigue mais leva un poing déterminé.

« J'y arriverai Ino, parce-que je suis le futur Hokage! ». Alors que le blond sortait avec la foire et les trompettes, la blonde serra les poings devant tant de stupidité. L'arrivante regarda partir le blond brailleur, ahurie, puis se tourna vers Ino avant de reculer légèrement en voyant sa mine énervée.


	4. Chapter 4

Moi- Ino, si tu bien veux le faire...

Ino- Pas de prob'. Donc merci à: Tenten-chan524 ( je t'adore, t'as raison, Temari c'est qu'une...enfin voilà quoi, je l'aime pas), wa-tsukimi ( c'est vrai que c'est pas mal d'être avec ce fainéant), GaBy27 (Lola-chan a eu un problème de connection, donc elle est toujours en train de se demander qui c'est Toto-kun?) et Temi-chou (t'as raison, vive moi!)

Moi- Ino...Temi-chou a aussi dit, 'j'aime Shika'.

Ino- M'en fout, elle a comme même dit qu'elle m'aimait, c'est le plus important.

Moi- ...

Chapitre 4: Kiba, Naruto et Jiu, the trio

Naruto cherchait depuis un moment maintenant un certain brun sans pour autant le dénicher. Après une heure de recherche infructueuse, sa sauveuse fut Hinata qui se dirigeait chez Tenten.

« Hinata! ». La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour voir le blond courir vers elle.

« Naruto-kun, ça va? ». Le blond reprit une respiration régulière avant de répondre.

« Oui oui. Hinata, tu ne saurais pas où est Kiba par hasard? ». La brunette regarda le blond surprise.

« Je pense qu'il est chez lui ». Naruto se figea en entendant la réponse. Hinata qui regardait le blond commença à s'inquiéter en ne le voyant plus bouger.

« Naruto-kun, ça ne va pas? ». Reprenant ses esprits, le blond remercia rapidement son amie et partit en quatrième vitesse. La brunette n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer et resta quelques secondes immobile au milieu de la rue.

Naruto courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms possibles. Chez lui. C'était tellement bête qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

Il arriva devant la demeure du brun mais s'arrêta devant le portail. Le souvenir d'un Akamaru lui mordant les fesses revenant à sa mémoire. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, le blond appela le brun le plus fort posible.

« Kiiibaaa! ». Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brun sortit sa tête d'une fenêtre à l'étage avant de balancer un seau d'eau sur le blond.

« Ta gueule! ».

Une demie-heure plus tard, le blond se retrouvait chez le brun à nouveau en caleçon, sauf qu'il était trempé cette fois-ci.

« Donc, tu veux aider Ino en la casant avec Shikamaru, c'est bien ça? ». Le blond hocha du chef alors qu'une femme brune entrait dans la pièce.

« Il faudra attendre un peu avant que les vêtements soient secs. Alors comme ça tu veux former un couple? ». Naruto se tortilla gêné devant la grande soeur du brun.

« Ben...c'est que...oui. Mais il y a un petit problème? ». Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cela.

« Petit?...T'es un comique toi. Hana-chan, le type est déjà casé avec une fille. Pas n'importe laquelle en plus, une violente ». Frisonnant en se rappellant de l'éventail taille XXL, le brun se frotta les bras.

« Hé bien, ça me paraît difficile. Mais tout dépend du garçon de toute façon ». Les deux garçons levèrent la tête sans comprendre.

« Et bien oui. Peu importe comment vous vous y prendrez, c'est lui qui décidera avec qui il veut être à la fin. Et puis, je pense que votre amie devrait le laisser si il n'est capable de voir ses sentiments. Ce garçon est un imbécile ». La brune partit de la pièce, remontée.

« Ouah... ». Naruto était bouche bée.

« Elle est un peu féministe sur les bords. Les femmes du clan Inuzuka sont assez...enfin vaut mieux pas les énerver quoi ». Le blond hocha la tête totalement d'accord.

Les deux ninjas étaient finalement sortis pour réfléchir plus tranquillement. Le brun ne se rendait compte de rien mais à chaque fois qu'il frôlait le blond, celui-ci affichait des rougeurs suspectes. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose dans un coin plutôt éloigné du parc.

« Donc. Comment fait-on pour caser une personne qui est déjà casée? ». Réfléchissant à haute voix, Kiba appuya sa tête sur le flanc d'Akamaru qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il est vrai que maintenant, le chien était bien plus grand que lui, donc ce n'était pas un problème.

Naruto allongé au sol, les mains derrière la tête, n'était pas exactement en train de réfléchir à un plan. L'esprit plutôt saturé, entre son intention d'aider Ino et les sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait auprès du brun, tout cela le laissait complètement dans le flou. Soupirant d'agacement, il se focalisa sur la tâche à accomplir. En clair, pas facile. Pas facile du tout.

Une heure qu'ils étaient en train de chercher le plan et rien ne venait. Akamaru s'était d'ailleurs endormi et Kiba était près d'en faire autant.

Un grognement rageur de Naruto le sortit de son état semi-comateux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? ». Le blond continua à arracher des herbes tentant de se calmer.

« Ca m'énerve! Je trouve rien. Je lui ai promis et j'arrive même pas à trouver un fichu plan ». Encore plus énervé, le blond redoubla d'ardeur dans son désherbage.

Hébété, le brun le regarda faire avant d'avoir une illumination.

« Naruto. Hana a bien dit qu'au final, c'était Shika qui décidait? ». Le blond se retourna vers le brun, les sourcils fronçés.

« Et alors? ». Kiba soupira d'impatience et reprit.

« Il faut donc qu'il se rende compte des sentiments d'Ino et qu'il la voit autrement ». Le blond le regarda perplexe et se retourna complètement vers lui, s'asseyant en tailleur.

« Qu'il la voit autrement? ». L'Inuzuka hocha énergiquement de la tête et continua sur sa lancée.

« Oui. Plus comme une potentielle petite amie quoi. Pour lui, Ino est toujours son amie d'enfance, ancienne co-équipière avec Chouji. En clair, on va lui ouvrir les yeux ». Naruto prit par l'enthousiasme du brun afficha un sourire lumineux et se mit debout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? ». Kiba regarda interrogateur le blond.

« On va commencer tout de suite. Le plan 'rendre le sourire à Ino' est définitivement en marche! ». L'exclamation de Naruto, ayant réveillé Akamaru, le brun se releva lui aussi, levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Le plan quoi? ». Secouant la tête, le blond entraina le brun en dehors du parc, vers une destination bien précise.

« Ino! ». La blonde, appuyée sur le comptoir, se releva soudainement et le louveteau se cogna la tête contre un vase.

« T'es vraiment pas bien Naruto! ». Le blond passa outre le cri de la blonde et se posta devant elle.

« Je sais comment tu va être avec Shika ». Sûr de lui, le blond afficha un air peu sérieux. Ino soupira devant la stupidité du blond mais remarqua les deux mains collés, Naruto n'ayant même pas remarqué son geste. Le brun par contre, retira sa main et la mit hors de portée du blond.

« Salut Kiba ». Ce dernier lui rendit son salut mais le blond plaça sa tête devant celle de son amie avec un grand sourire.

« Naruto ». Devant le ton agaçé de la blonde, le ninja blond n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

« On va te relooker ». La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe. Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace du blond alors que la jeune fille restait figer.

« Pardon? ». Le blond, inconscient du danger, continua.

« Oui, pour que Shika remarque enfin que tu es une femme ». Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le magasin et Kiba recula lentement du comptoir, par prudence.

« Je...tu...crois? ». Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir.

« J'en suis sûr, alors, tu me fais toujours confiance? ». La blonde recula légèrement, enleva lentement le tablier et contourna le comptoir.

« Je te fais confiance ». Naruto afficha un grand sourire alors que le brun regardait Ino choqué.

Les trois ninjas allèrent donc faire du shopping. La blonde ne savait plus où elle en était et le brun était encore pensif sur la précèdente scène. Il ne savait pas qu'Ino et Naruto s'entendaient aussi bien.

Ino allait s'arrêter devant un magasin pour jeunes mais Naruto continua sans même y faire attention.

La blonde surprise lança un regard interrogateur à Kiba qui le lui rendit. Comme si il s'intéressait au shopping, lui.

Finalement le blond s'arrêta devant un magasin à l'aspect chic. Le porteur de Kyuubi entra sans hésitation, au contraire d'Ino qui entra timidement. Le brun les suivit sans se poser de question.

Ino regarda les habits sur les étalages plus classes les uns que les autres et elle se sentit intimidée par tant de style. Ces habits respirés l'élégance, la beauté et plus. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas en bref.

Une vendeuse habillée d'un tailleur fait sur-mesure, à la coupe parfaite, la fit se sentir encore plus petite.

« Puis-je vous être utile? ». Un sourire professionnel collé aux lèvres, le blond montra son amie du doigt à la vendeuse en lui demandant des habits décontractés tout en étant sophistiqués.

La vendeuse rousse acquieça et partit dans les rayons cherchaient ce qu'il fallait.

Naruto emmena les deux autres vers le fond, aux cabines d'essayage.

« Et bien Naruto, je ne savais pas que t'avais du goût côté vêtements ». La blonde hocha la tête pour montrer son avis similaire.

« Je suis déjà venu ici lorsque j'ai accompagné Hinata et Neji ». Au regard interrogateur de ces amis, il précisa.

« C'est Neji qui a le sens de l'esthétique. Il voulait offrir quelque chose à Hinata pour son anniversaire, alors il l'a amené ici en me prenant au passage. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise à son sujet ». Les deux ninjas ne comprenant toujours pas, Kiba continua à interroger le blond.

« De méprise? ». Naruto soupira devant l'entêtement des deux autres.

« Qu'il n'est pas gay ». Les « ah » de compréhension des deux ninjas, firent rire le blond.

La vendeuse arriva à ce moment-là avec, dans ses bras, un tas de vêtements.

« Ino, dans la cabine ». Remerciant la vendeuse, la blonde rentra résignée dans la cabine.

A chaque nouvelle tenue, elle devait sortir la montrer aux deux garçons et le louveteau s'y mit aussi. Trois avis, c'était de trop pour décider des tenues. Soit c'en était un qui n'était pas d'accord, soit c'en était deux. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi dans le magasin à essayer tous les vêtements possibles.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, Ino respira à plein poumon l'air frais de l'hiver qui approchait.

Kiba trainait des pieds et fut porter par Akamaru jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe arrive devant la boutique de fleurs.

« Merci pour les habits, même si c'était pas de tout repos ». Le blond fit un sourire fatigué à la jeune femme en guise de salut et le brun leva à peine la main, trop lessivé.

Naruto raccompagna le brun jusqu'à chez lui et le chemin se fit en silence. Profitant du calme et du vent frais, le blond se laissait bercer, tanguant légèrement. La maison du brun étant au bout de la ville, les bruits se firent moins présents et arrivés devant la demeure, Kiba s'était endormi.

Le blond descendit le brun du dos du chien et le souleva avec peine jusqu'à la porte, où il toqua le moins fort qu'il put, pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi.

Ce fut la mère du brun qui ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir son fils endormi, porté par un blond tout aussi fatigué. Elle laissa entrer Naruto et l'aida à porter son fils jusqu'à sa chambre.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Konoha lorsque le blond se prépara à partir.

« Attends, une minute ». Le ninja se retourna lentement, les membres un peu engourdis.

« Reste ici si tu veux. Je doute que tu arrives jusqu'à chez toi sans t'écrouler en chemin ». Le blond voulut protester mais la mère ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et l'emmena dans la chambre de son fils. Le laissant quelques secondes, elle revint avec un futon qu'elle plaça près du lit de son fils.

« Repose-toi. Kiba ne sera pas fâché que tu dormes dans sa chambre. Allez, bonne nuit. Et si il y un problème, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté et Hana est dans celle d'en face ». La mère Inuzuka ferma doucement la porte et ses bruits de pas presque furtifs s'arrêtèrent effectivement devant la chambre voisine. Une porte grinça légèrement et le silence se fit. Seuls des bruits inconnus se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée et Naruto ne douta pas que ce soit Hana.

Il observa la chambre du brun, mais n'ayant que la lune comme lumière, il s'installa sur le futon et se laissa quelques minutes errer dans ses pensées. Repensant à la journée passée en compagnie du brun qu'il avait fortement apprécié, il s'étendit sur le futon, humant l'air regorgeant de l'odeur de l'Inuzuka. La fatigue ayant raison de ses dernières forces, le blond s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonne nuit les petits...mdr .

J'aurai juste une question à poser: comment s'appelle la mère de Kiba?

Je sais pas du tout et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'inventer un nom, donc...


	5. Chapter 5

Moi- Ce chapitre est plutôt calme je trouve.

Shika- C'est bien le calme.

Ino- C'est chiant le calme.

Moi-... Bref, comme d'hab, Ino, puisque tu t'ennuies.

Ino- Ouais! Donc, merci pour leurs reviews: Yumen-chan, GaBy27, '.-'.-Pink.Awa-.'-.', Tenten-chan524 et wa-tsukimi.

Chapitre 5: Ino revient en force

Une heure qu'elle était devant le miroir de sa chambre sans pour autant se décidait. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur tout d'un coup? Elle n'avait rien à craindre, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une mission, c'était juste une question de tenues. La blonde planchait parce-qu'elle ne savait pas quoi se mettre.

Pourtant elle avait un bon nombre de choix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Desespérée, elle en vint même à vouloir demander l'avis de Jiu. Le seul neurone rationnel restant lui rappela pourtant qu'un louveteau n'était pas la meilleure personne à pouvoir l'aider dans son problème. Pantalon jean bleu ou pantalon jean noir. Haut décolleté ou haut sans manche.

Fatiguée, elle se jeta sur son lit. Décidemment il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

----------------

Dans une maison au bout de Konoha, l'ambiance était plus calme. Evidemment puisque les deux personnes de la chambre dormaient. Pourtant, l'une d'elle se réveilla, baillant et s'étirant les bras. Encore dans le brouillard, le brun descendit de son lit et ne vit pas le futon au sol, n'y même la personne encore endormie dessus. Il posa à peine un pied au sol qu'il s'écroula en laissant échapper un cri sur l'endormi. Kiba se demanda vaguement si il était vraiment dans sa chambre, mais c'était bien de son lit qu'il était descendu, les mêmes cadres photos et le même bureau. Alors quoi?

Le blond qu'il écrasait, au passage, sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et se retourna, emportant dans sa rotation le pauvre Kiba qui se retrouva bizarrement très près du visage de son ami.

Naruto, encore endormi, allongea le bras, le posant sans le savoir sur le torse de Kiba, maintenant bien réveillé. Le brun rougit devant la proximité du blond et s'apprêta à se relever mais l'autre, toujours endormi, d'une force étonnante le cloua au sol et mit cette fois les deux bras autour de la taille du brun. S'aidant de ceux-ci, il se rapprocha du brun et l'entoura comme un enfant entoure son nounours. Kiba était à deux doigts de craquer mais se retint avec toute la force mentale qu'il possédait au réveil et recula légèrement. Sentant le mouvement, le blond se ré-approcha de son nounours vivant. Le brun se recula à nouveau et le blond se rapprocha à nouveau.

Soupirant de résignation, Kiba prit son mal en patience et resta sans bouger jusqu'au réveil du blond.

----------------

Ino n'était plus desespérée, elle était en pleine crise. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas trouver quoi se mettre?!

Le neurone, toujours présent, affirma une hypothèse plus que probable. Peut-être parce-qu'elle s'habillait pour plaire à Shikamaru?

Et c'était pas faux. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, la blonde ferma les yeux et prit deux vêtements dans ses mains. Un haut bleu à manche courte avec un léger décolleté.

Et pour le bas, une jupe gris perle s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux. Une fois habillée, elle regarda le résultat et put dire sans peine que cela n'était pas mauvais. Elle mit des chaussures bleux à petit talons, s'attachant à la cheville, et sortit une veste bleu pale.

Seulement, elle eut un autre problème.

La coupe de cheveux.

----------------

Combien temps pouvait dormir une personne? C'était ce que se demandait Kiba, toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Cela devenait ridicule.

Il tenta un autre essai qui fut aussi un échec. Comme quoi, même en dormant, le blond trouvait le moyen d'être chiant.

---------------

Lâchés ou pas lâchés? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Lâchés, ses cheveux allaient être trop longs et donc allaient l'emmerder continuellement. Mais pas lâchés, cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

Dilemme quand tu nous tiens. Finalement, elle prit deux mèches de cheveux de devant qu'elle attacha d'un ruban noir derrière et laissa le reste lâchés. Voilà, lâchés tout en ne l'étant pas.

Autre problème, maquillage ou pas maquillage?

---------------

Non ça devenait du délire. Il allait pas rester comme ça pendant des heures non plus. Naruto exagérait vraiment là. D'ailleurs pourquoi il était dans sa chambre ce baka?

Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes en plus. Naruto réveille-toi bon sang!

---------------

Du crayon noir pour accentuer la couleur des yeux, un peu de rose sur les joues et du gloss pour les lèvres. Elle avait réussi, victoire!

Mais est-ce que ça sera commme ça tous les jours?

Rien que d'y penser, elle était fatiguée.

Maintenant elle sortait et elle allait montrer à cette stupide blonde de Suna qui était Ino Yamanaka.

Mais avant, où elle avait mit le sac en bandoulière.

« Jiu, tu ne serais pas où est mon sac par hasard? ». Le louveteau revint tranquillement dans la chambre et s'allongea sur un cousin se trouvant sur le sol.

« Mais t'étais parti où en plus? ». Ce dernier bailla et tourna la tête.

« Toi alors ». La blonde mit de l'argent et un miroir, par prudence, dans la poche de sa veste et prit le louvetau dans ses bras.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. Tu représenteras ma détermination. Si jamais je venais à changer d'avis en cours de route, je n'aurai qu'à te regarder pour continuer ». S'étonnant d'être aussi poétique, la kunoichi sortit de chez elle, déterminée à trouver le brun au 200 de QI.

---------------

Kiba n'était pas fou et n'était pas bête. Mais qui ne penserait pas comme lui en étant immobile depuis bientôt une heure. Le blond le faisait exprès, voilà ce que pensait Kiba. Et ce n'était peut-être pas faux. Oui, peut-être.

---------------

Elle allait le trouver et lui montrer qui elle était. Elle allait le trouver et lui montrait qui elle était.

Depuis dix minutes qu'elle était sortie de chez elle, la blonde se répétait mentalement ce leitmotiv.

Finalement, cela paya puisqu'elle le trouva là où elle pensait. Sur un immeuble, sous une sorte de paravent en bois avec un banc. Il lui avait dit, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, que c'était à cet endroit qu'on voyait le mieux le ciel et les nuages. Et c'était sans doute vrai puisqu'il le disait.

Ino souffla une dernière fois et avança doucement.

« Le ciel est magnifique ». Le brun ouvrit un oeil paresseux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Ne voyant que d'un oeil et avec une vision plutôt floue, il vit une chevelure blonde et pensa donc à...

« Temari? ». Ino sursauta à l'entente du nom et tourna la tête vers le brun.

« Qui ça? ». Le brun ouvrit le deuxième oeil et il put voir que la chevelure blonde appartenait à son amie.

« Ino, désolée. Pas bien vu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ». La blonde claqua sa langue, vexée.

« J'ai pas le droit de regarder le ciel avec toi, t'aurais préféré Temari sans doute. J'y vais dans ce cas ». Le brun soupira de fatigue et retint la jeune fille par le bras.

« Non, c'est bon. Je demande c'est tout. Les filles se vexent vraiment pour rien, c'est galère ». La blonde allait répliquer lorsqu'elle réfléchit au sens de la fin de la phrase.

« T'as vexé l'autre blonde? ». Le brun soupira légèrement et mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Elle voulait faire une promenade et j'étais pas trop intéressé pour bouger ». La blonde secoua la tête amusée.

« Toi alors ». Le silence se fit, mais un silence plutôt apaisant.

« T'as quoi dans les bras? ». La kunoichi fronça les sourcils et se souvint de Jiu. Le louveteau s'était endormi en boule.

« Jiu, mon petit loup ». Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, sachant que c'était par pur politesse qu'il lui avait demandé.

« Ino? ». La blonde tourna son regard, qui était rivé sur le ciel bleu clair et ses nuages cotonneux.

« C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique ». Le brun ferma les yeux, berçé par le doux bruissement du vent, qui portait les cris lointains d'enfants s'amusant dans leur ancienne école ninja.

Ino, surprise, eut un léger sourire et s'allongea aussi, Jiu sur son ventre. Contemplant le ciel, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

---------------

Au bout d'une heure et vingt minutes, le blond ouvrit finalement les yeux, hagard. Se demandant où est-ce qu'il était?

Observant la pièce, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que ses bras entouraient un certain brun dont la patience avait atteint ses limites. Kiba s'était endormi à force d'attendre, berçé par la respiration régulière du blond. Sa dernière pensée étant que servir de nounours n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait cru. Naruto, d'abord gêné de son audace lorsqu'il dormait, haussa les épaules et se ré-installa confortablement sur le futon. Tirant légèrement le brun sur le futon pour qu'il ne dorme pas à même le sol, le blond se rendormit avec un sourire semblable à celui d'une certaine blonde dormant sur un toit.


	6. Chapter 6

Moi (en mode pas contente)- Je reçois plus rien.

Shika- Le site a un problème, et alors?

Moi- Mais ça fait chier!

Ino- C'est vrai!

Shika- Arrêtez de gueuler toutes les deux, c'est pas ça qui va le faire re-marcher.

Ino- Ca défoule au moins.

Moi- Ouais. Bon. Je reçois plus les reviews mais je remercie comme même.

Ino- T'as raison. Heureusement qu'il y a les stats comme même.

Moi- Tu l'as dit.

Chapitre 6: Face à face avec Temari

« Ca fait du bien une petite sieste ». Ino hocha du chef tout à fait d'accord.

Ils étaient finalement descendus du toit après une demi-journée de glandage. Shikamaru avait proposé à la blonde d'aller déjeuner et celle-ci avait bien sûr accepté.

« Ouais. On devrait faire ça plus souvent ». Le brun n'eut pas de signe de refus donc Ino afficha un léger sourire. Elle allait y arriver.

« Au fait...ça te va bien ». La blonde fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Ta tenue ». Ino s'arrêta, surprise, et marcha rapidement pour rattraper le brun.

« C'est...c'est vrai? ». Le brun leva un sourcil sceptique et tourna légèrement la tête vers son amie.

« Oui, pourquoi? ». Ino afficha un demi sourire qui laissa perplexe le brun.

« Non rien. Comme ça ». Shikamaru soupira de fatigue. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à la conduite étrange de la blonde.

« On est arrivé ». Le brun entra, suivi de la jeune fille, dans un restaurant bien connu de l'équipe 10.

« Le resto préféré de Chouji. Il est là? ». Le jounin prit place sur une des banquettes avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

« Non, il est en mission. Mais j'aime bien cet endroit ». Ino hocha de nouveau de la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, un problème? ». La blonde rosit légèrement mais le brun ne le vit pas à cause du maquillage.

« Non pourquoi? ». Ino soupira de soulagement pour n'avoir pas bégayé.

« Parce-que ça fait un moment qu'on te voit plus. En plus, je...t'ai vu la dernière fois sous la pluie avec Naruto ». Le brun fixa la blonde dans les yeux et celle-ci rougit d'autant plus.

« Ah, ça...ben en fait...tu vois je... ». Ino se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise et allait lui répondre de but en blanc que c'était à cause de lui mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Shika, t'es là!? ». La blonde regarda l'autre personne arrivait avec cette fois des rougeurs de colère.

« Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ». La blonde de Suna regarda les deux ninjas de Konoha suspicieuse et s'asseya à côté du brun en faisant en sorte d'être le plus près possible de lui.

« Je passais dans le coin lorsque je t'ai vu ici, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te rejoindre ». Affichant un sourire mutin, l'ambassadrice de Suna passa un bras autour de celui-ci du brun.

Ino bouillonait de rage. Voir cette sans gêne se collait au brun comme une sangsue lui rappela un souvenir loin d'être glorieux. Elle même, il y a trois ans, en train de se coller autant que possible à Sasuke pour faire enrager Sakura. C'était exactement la même chose à ceci près que les acteurs étaient différents et la situation aussi. Temari sortait avec Shikamaru et ce dernier l'aimait.

Et elle, elle n'était rien. En tout cas, pour lui, elle était juste son amie.

Baissant la tête, ses mèches de cheveux cachèrent ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, face à la blonde de Suna, Ino respira profondément et prit courageusement la parole.

« Shikamaru...je vais devoir y aller. J'ai oublié que je devais retrouver Naruto pour le déjeuner ».

Finissant sa phrase, Ino se leva en prenant garde à être le plus naturel possible. Elle prit Jiu dans ses bras et d'un geste de la main en guise de salut, elle sortit du restaurant.

Le brun regarda la blonde partir, surpri. Il allait la retenir lorsque Temari lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Profitant de l'effet de suprise et de sa victoire sur Ino, elle l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne réagissa pas immédiatement.

Ino, une fois à l'extérieur, voulut courir retrouver le blond mais en passant devant la vitre du restaurant, elle vit Shikamaru embrassait la blonde. Cette dernière, étant face à la vitre, fixa Ino moqueusement tout en continuant d'embrasser le brun.

Elle ne put retenir d'avantage ses larmes et partit sans se retourner, le plus vite que ses talons le pouvaient.

Elle couru jusquà l'appartement du blond mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être présent. Despérée et fatiguée, la kunoichi entra dans l'immeuble et pénétra dans l'appartement de Naruto grâce à la clé qu'il lui avait passé. Clé qu'il avait donné en précisant de l'utiliser en cas d'urgence, ou lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme. C'est vrai que sa maison aurait aussi pu faire l'affaire mais la blonde avait besoin d'un endroit où elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de présent. Naruto n'étant pas en mission, il était sans doute sorti et il allait revenir, lui. Pas dans une semaine, juste dans une heure ou deux.

S'allongeant sur le canapé, Ino pleura un bon coup. La dernière fois qu'elle pleurait, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait et elle allait la tenir celle-là.

Après une heure de lamentations et de pleurs pour une année. Ino se releva, remontée à bloc, et alla dans la salle de bain pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Autant dire que c'était un desastre. Le crayon noir avait coulé, laissant des traces noires sur ses joues. Le rose n'était presque plus visible et le gloss avait totalement disparu à cause des nombreux mouchages.

Passant l'état des vêtements et les yeux rouges, Ino se débarbouilla le visage et alla à la recherche de vêtements potables dans l'armoire du blond.

Orange. Voilà comment on pouvait qualifier les vêtements du récéptacle de Kyuubi. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de problème pour savoir la couleur préférée du blond. Ino se demanda vaguement pourquoi Naruto adorait tant l'orange, mais passa vite cela dans la partie 'si un jour je m'en rappelle' de sa mémoire. Elle trouva finalement un tee-shirt blanc et un pantacourt gris.

Pour ce qui était de la tenue, les achats d'hier étaient très loins. C'était peut-être pas sophistiqué mais elle se sentait bien et c'était ce qui comptait.

Jiu s'était finalement réveillé et tournait sa petite tête partout pour voir où il trouvait.

Une odeur lui fit renifler l'endroit et il partit à la chasse à la nourriture.

Pliant la jupe, le haut bleu et la veste, Ino trouva des chaussettes et jeta les chaussures à petits talons sur le tas. Soupirant de fatigue, elle retourna dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

Elle devait vraiment arrêter de compter sur Naruto pour lui remonter le moral, il ne sera pas toujours là après tout. Souflant de découragement, la blonde avança sa main sur la table basse et prit la télécommande. Zappant plusieurs fois, elle s'arrêta sur une série sans intérêt, où le frère sortait avec la copine de sa petite soeur et où la petite soeur sortait avec le copain du frère. Entre trahisons, meurtres et romances, elle allait s'en donnait à coeur joie pour se défouler.

« Quel imbécile, il s'est même pas rendu compte que c'était pas Tamara, mais la soeur jumelle, Tabata! ». Continuant à persifler sur les personnages, elle fut tellement prit dans ses critiques qu'elle sursauta en entendant un objet tombait à terre dans la cuisine.

S'approchant à pas lents, elle attrapa la télécommande, la brandissant comme une arme.

Ino jeta un regard rapide dans la cuisine et souffla de soulagement en voyant l'objet du bruit.

« Jiu! Baka ne me refais plus jamais ça ». Prenant le louveteau pleins de râmens, la jeune fille pensa que lui faire prendre un bain ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

« Oui, tu en as vraiment besoin ». Elle ramassa auparavant le plat de râmens, oubliés par le blond sur la table, et remit les nouilles dedans comme elle put.

« Un vrai tête en l'air ». La blonde porta le loup gris dans la salle de bain et entreprit d'enlever les nouilles collées au pelage gris. Une fois la tâche finie, elle alluma l'eau et boucha le trou afin de remplir la baignoire.

Voyant ce qui allait arriver, Jiu tenta une fuite rapide mais la blonde ne lâcha pas le louveatu et celui-ci lança des gémissements plaintifs.

« Non non non. Pas le peine de faire cette tête, tu n'y échapperas pas ». La technique des gémissements ne marchant pas, le loup grogna mais le résultat fut un nouvel échec. Ino mit le loup dans la baignoire et l'arrosa avec la pomme de douche.

L'opération dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Jiu ne se laissant pas faire et tentant à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait une fuite desespérée.

Jamais Ino ne remercia autant le blond pour l'avoir emmené près de ce lac où elle rencontra le louveteau. Par sa simple présence et son attitude, le petit loup gris lui rendait le sourire.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de le sécher, le louveteau partit aussi vite que le pouvaient ses petites pattes.

La blonde le regarda partir en rigolant. Jiu courrait comme si il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il se cacha sous le canapé du salon, se collant le plus possible au mur.

Lorsque Ino sortit de la salle de bain, des coups à la porte se firent entendre.


	7. Chapter 7

Moi, avec une petit note- Donc, il s'agit d'un mot traduit, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que ça veut dire.

Shika- si t'allait directement au but.

Moi- t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi.

Ino- puisqu'ils sont occupés. Traduction: « K'so » ça veut dire « merde ». Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7: Amoureux ou pas amoureux, diagnostique du doc. Neji

« Encore merci madame de m'avoir laissé dormir chez vous la nuit dernière ». Tsume répondit au blond une nouvelle fois que cela n'était rien. Lorsque le blond passa le portail et disparut au coin de la rue, la femme brune ferma la porte.

Ce garçon était décidemment bien poli. Quand elle pensait que les gens avaient detesté ce jeune garçon alors qu'il était tellement adorable, cela la mettait dans une colère noire. Tout ça à cause du démon qui était à l'intérieur de lui, c'était ridicule. En quoi cet enfant avait-il avoir avec ce démon- renard? Rien, rien du tout. Il en était le récéptacle et cela s'arrêtait là. C'était vraiment dommage pour ce pauvre enfant.

« M'man ». Oui, Tsume trouvait cela dommage. Dire que les villageois l'avaient traité comme un monstre sanguinaire dès son plus jeune âge.

« M'man ». Il avait dû se sentir bien seul le pauvre enfant. Et pourtant il était toujours souriant, serviable.

« M'man! ». La preuve, il l'avait remercié, je ne sais combien de fois, juste pour l'avoir laisssé dormir chez elle. C'était vraiment un bon garçon.

« hé oh, M'man!! ». C'était très bien que Kiba soit ami avec lui. Très bien. Cet enfant avait été suffisamment seul dans sa jeunesse.

« K'so M'man! ». Pardon?

« Kiba Inuzuka, comment oses-tu être aussi vulgaire!? ». Tirant l'oreille de son fils, Tsume donna la punition qui s'imposait à son vulgaire de fils.

« Tu vas me nettoyer toutes les niches et les écuelles des chiens, chiots y compris. Ensuite tu iras faire la vaisselle et t'entrainer comme le jounin que tu es, execution! ». Le fils ne se fit pas prier, râlant comme même pour la forme.

Tsume était une mère intraitable, surtout par rapport au langage de ses enfants.

---------------

Naruto était complètement perdu. Pas au niveau du chemin à prendre pour rentrer chez lui, pas du tout. Il était perdu dans des sentiments inconnus. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et ça l'embêter un peu, voir beaucoup. Réfléchissant sur la situation, la conclusion fut qu'il avait besoin d'un avis. Un avis extérieur. Commençant par le début, il y avait Ino. Ino qui avait déjà du mal avec Shikamaru, qui sortait avec Temari. Kiba...qui faisait parti du problème, principal concerné, donc à rayer de suite.

Lee, Chouji et Shikamaru étaient, soient occupés par une mission, soient par une petite amie trop collante. Sakura aurait pu être un choix mais elle s'énervait plutôt vite en ce moment, donc à éviter.

Il ne voyait qu'une personne qui pourrait convenir.

« Neji, comment ça va? ». Le brun se retourna pour voir Naruto arrivait avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? ». Le blond gratta sa nuque, gêné.

« Un avis ». Le brun leva un sourcil sceptique mais s'asseya par-terre, invitant Naruto à en faire de même.

« Alors, un avis sur quoi? ». Le récéptacle de Kyuubi prit place à côté de Neji et souffla un bon coup avant de commencer.

« Est-ce que...si on rougit beaucoup lorsqu'on est près d'une certaine personne et qu'on pense souvent à elle ça veut dire qu'on amoureux? ». Le brun regarda le blond d'un air dubitatif.

« Si tu veux un avis sur l'Amour je te suis d'aucune aide. J'y connais pas plus que toi sur ce sujet, si ce n'est moins. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dis et ce que j'ai pu observer chez certaines personnes, tu sembles avoir tous les symptomes d'une personne amoureuse ». Naruto soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe.

« C'est si terrible que ça? ». Neji était gêné de poser une telle question, lui dont les seuls intérêts étaient de devenir plus fort et de protéger Hinata.

Naruto ne répondit même pas et passa une main sur son visage, las. Le brun fixa quelques secondes le ciel et tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Je la connais? ». Le récéptacle de Kyuubi secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« C'est...Hinata? ». Neji fixa le blond, presque avec espoir.

« C'est...pas elle ». Le brun, dans un premier temps déçu pour sa cousine, fut songeur et tenta un autre essai.

« Sakura...non peut-être pas ça date. Mais on ne sait jamais, alors c'est elle? ». Nouveau signe de négation. Le brun souffla de découragement mais fut interrompu dans sa recherche intensive.

« C'est pas une fille ». La surprise s'afficha dans les yeux de Neji et il regarda perplexe le blond.

« C'est pas toi non plus ». Soufflant imperceptiblement de soulagement, le jounin brun afficha une plus grande surprise lorsque Naruto lui révéla la personne mystère.

« C'est Kiba ». Le blond l'avait presque murmuré et il fallut tout son self-control au brun pour afficher un visage impassible.

« Ah. T'as pas choisi le plus futé ». Un léger sourire s'afficha quelques secondes sur les lèvres de Naruto.

« Je l'ai pas vraiment choisi tu sais ». Le membre de la Bunke hocha légèrement de la tête et attendit un temps avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Tu vas lui dire? ». Naruto se releva brusquement, fixant le brun paniqué.

« Non! Et t'as pas intérêt à lui dire Neji! ». Le brun haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je dirai à cet imbécile que tu l'aimes ». Soupirant de soulagement et de fatigue, le blond se releva, époussetant ses habits.

« Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de solitude ». Neji leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Naruto Uzumaki qui médite, on aura tout vu ». Le dit-Uzumaki tira gaminement la langue à son ami.

« A plus ». Neji regarda le blond partir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir des problèmes de coeur en ce moment? ». Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, le jounin reprit son entrainement.

---------------

« Oui j'arrive! ». Sachant que Naruto ne toquerait pas à son propre appartement, Ino se demanda qui pouvait bien venir voir le blond, mais il y avait tellement de possibilités qu'elle ne chercha pas à approfondir.

« Il suffit d'ouvrir pour savoir ». Observant rapidement sa tenue, la blonde haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

« Sakura? ». La jounin rose écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde.

« Ino? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Naruto? ». Cette dernière se posait la même question vis à vis de la rose mais s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

« Il m'a donné une clé ». Le mot 'logique' clignota dans la tête de la rose avant que ne vienne 'pourquoi lui-a-t-il donné une clé'. Réfléchissant sur la question, Sakura prit place sur le canapé, jetant vaguement un regard sur la télévision allumée. Ino s'asseya à côté d'elle, prenant la télécommande pour éteindre la télé au passage.

« Alors? ». La blonde haussa les épaules.

« Alors? ». La rose en fit de même.

« J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est pour ça que je suis là ». Souriant maladroitement, Ino se traita mentalement d'imbécile, même si le mensonge n'était pas totalement faux. L'appartement du blond était 'vivant'.

Sakura, pas crédule pour un sou, passa sous silence sa perplexité.

« Oui, c'est très vivant ». C'est sûr que si 'vivant' voulait dire des tonnes de vêtements et des emballages de râmens vides un peu partout, oui, l'appartement de Naruto était 'vivant'.

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là? ». La rose afficha un faux air enjoué.

« Je voulais parler à Naruto, rien de grâve je te rassure. Juste, des broutilles ». Si des broutilles étaient l'inquiétude croissante de Sakura au sujet du comportement étrange d'Ino depuis un moment, alors oui, c'étaient des broutilles.

« Ben il est pas là. Enfin, Naruto quoi ». Ino était mal à l'aise, sans doute parce-qu'elle repensait au souvenir qui lui était revenu en voyant Temari collée à Shikamaru.

« Sakura? ». La rose fixa le blonde, interrogatrice.

« Je...suis...désolée. Pour Sasuke et comment je me comportais avec lui. Je faisais ça uniquement pour te rendre jalouse à la fin et c'était pas bien. Enfin voilà quoi, je suis désolée ». La surprise se dégageait de chaque pore du visage de Sakura.

« Pour...quoi tu me dis ça là? ». Ino baissa les yeux sous le regard toujours surpri de la jounin rose.

« Parce-que je...comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir, voilà pourquoi ». Sakura était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes dans les bras de la blonde en repensant au brun dont elle s'était éprise plus jeune.

« Tu...enfin tu...comment ça? ». La kunoichi blonde souffla pour se donner du courage, sachant parfaitement que son amie lui aurait posé la question.

« Tu vois...hé ben en fait...moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et...il y a une fille qui se colle à lui tout le temps... ». Ino s'arrêta pour empêcher la colère et la tristesse la submergeaient de nouveau. Elle n'allait pleurer, elle ne pleurerait plus, elle se l'était promie.

« C'est pour ça alors... ». La blonde leva la tête pour voir la rose secouait la tête, voyant clairement à présent.

« Pour ça quoi? ». Sakura fixa son regard dans celui d'Ino et cette dernière eut l'impression d'être sondée.

« Que tu te comportais bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Mais...dis-moi...celui dont tu es amoureux...ça serait pas Naruto? ».

---------------

Derrière la porte de l'appartement du blond, une personne recula doucement et partit rapidement.

S'éloignant le plus vite possible, elle sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le seul endroit où elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur lui faisait si mal?


	8. Chapter 8

Moi- Je suis toujours obligée d'aller sur les stats pour voir les reviews. Mais j'ai plus assez d'énergie pour râler.

Shika- C'est l'effet bac blanc.

Moi- C'est chiant, j'aime pas les maths en plus!

Shika- T'as pas le choix, on te demande pas ton avis de toute façon.

Moi- Teme!

Shika- Langage.

Ino- Bon vous avez fini, y en a qui attendent la suite!

Moi et Shika- pfff, galère.

Ino- Bref, on reçoit toujours pas les reviews mais on a vu sur les stats. Donc: Medic'Nin, c'est vrai qu'il est trop kawai mon Jiu-chan, je l'adore, en plus il y a pas longtemps...

Moi- Shika, prends la suite, vite!

Shika- Pfff...Bon, Temi-chou...je-suis-pas-un-boulet!

Moi- Bon arrêtons le cirque! Temi-chou, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est bien Shika qui était derrière la porte mais il aime faire chier son monde donc pour la conversation Ino-Sakura, le fait de ne pas entendre la fin lui sera très bénéfique. Je peux te l'assurer. Tenten-chan524, si tu aimes le yaoi, CRIE-LE, moi j'en suis fan et je le cris, même si les deux autres s'en fichent. Et Temari...faut pas s'inquiéter, je m'occupe de son cas dans ce chapitre .

Moi, Ino et Shika- Donc, Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8: Shikamaru se prend la tête

« Pfff... ». Shikamaru Nara détestait bien une chose. Bouger. Le seul fait de devoir faire des missions était un calvaire, surtout en tant que jounin. La seule compensation était les missions où l'astuce était de mise. Avec 200 de QI, il pouvait se permettre d'aimer les énigmes, et de les résoudre sans problème. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il détestait aussi, l'Amour. Ce sentiment cauchemardesque qui vous obligez à réfléchir sans cesse sur vos pseudo-sentiments dégoulinant de nappage fleur bleu et vous faisant souffrir sans prévenir.

« K'so, c'est vraiment galère ». Même avec 200 de QI, le plus grand des génies ne peut rien face au coeur et ses raisons plus que mystérieuses.

L'Amour était vraiment un chemin tortueux, ou était-ce l'Amour lui-même qui avait l'esprit tordu?

Le jounin ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

---------------

« Hé ben si je m'attendais à ça! ». Sakura était à l'ouest. Mais complètement. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça, c'était pourtant si clair à présent.

« Mais, ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait ». La rose regarda son amie étonnée, avant d'afficher un sourire mystérieux.

« Ino...Tu l'aimes vraiment, tu en es sûre? ». La blonde réagit immédiatement, les lèvres pincées et les yeux flamboyants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Grand Front, que je simule!? ». La jounin rose fronça le nez, renfrognée, mais garda son calme.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider ». Ino ouvrit grands les yeux devant l'air soudain conspirateur de son amie.

« M'aider, mais pourquoi tu... ». La rose l'interrompit avec un ton toujours aussi comploteur.

« Ne pose pas de questions inutiles Ino. Il est temps d'agir, alors habille-toi, on sort! ». Sakura se leva tel un ressort, du canapé, et tapa des mains pour activer la blonde.

« Allez dépêche-toi. Naruto a sans doute de bonnes idées mais **je** suis le cerveau de l'équipe 7...ne? ». D'abord hésitante, Ino se leva et prit ses affaires sur la chaise. Un regard vers la salon et Sakura lui intima d'accélérer le rythme en tapant des mains.

« Sakura? ». La rose regarda la blonde interrogatrice.

« Retape des mains encore une seule fois et, élève de Tsunade ou pas, je te les fais bouffer ».Sur ce, Ino ferma la porte de la salle de bain, laissant une Sakura immobile dans le salon. Cette dernière eut un léger sourire.

« Voilà l'Ino que je connais ».

---------------

« Alors Naruto, ça va? T'as pas l'air en grande forme aujourd'hui ». Le propriétaire du stand Ichiraku regarda légèrement inquiet son consommateur préféré.

« Papa a raison, t'as l'air un peu pâle ». Le vieil homme acquieça à la remarque de sa fille Ayame.

« Non non, ça va, juste un peu de fatigue. Les missions, l'entrainement et tout ». Affichant un sourire sonnant étrangement faux, le blond accélèra son absorption quotidienne de râmens pour accentuer ses propos.

« J'en suis pas si sûr. Tu sais Naruto, c'est vrai que je suis plus très jeune, mais si tu as un problème, tu peux compter sur moi. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas que mon mangeur de râmens préféré disparaisse de mon stand, ça ne serait plus pareil sinon ». Naruto fut surpri par le discours du vieil homme mais ravi de son soutien.

« Rien de grâve, je vous assure. Mais merci comme même Jiisan' ». Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit son travail, lançant comme même un regard sceptique à sa fille qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air aussi simple qu'il le disait.

Naruto Uzumaki était vraiment un drôle de garçon.

---------------

« Ouaf ouaf !!! ». Décidemment, Kiba n'aimait vraiment pas cette tâche ingrâte. A chaque fois c'était lui qui s'y collait, enfin, sa mère l'y collait. Nettoyer les niches des chiens, il n'y avait rien de pire que cette corvée. A part peut-être ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Sa cervelle était en bouillie à force de réfléchir. Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien près de Naruto?

« K'so! ». Et pourquoi ce chiot l'avait-il prit pour un pissoir?

---------------

Rien. Rien du tout. Même le néant était mieux fourni. Lui qui était censé avoir 200 de QI, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas?!

C'était pourtant pas si difficile de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu si mal en entendant Sakura lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto?!

Bon. Théoriquement elle lui avait demandé, non affirmé, mais comme même! Elle était chez lui, et tous les deux étaient sous la pluie y a même pas une semaine. En plus qu'est-ce que ça faisait cliché, ce romantisme à deux yens était d'un pathétique!

« Shika! ». Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce blondinet, qu'un petit rendez-vous sous la pluie et hop le tour était joué?!

« Shika!! ». Bon d'accord le tour avait été joué, mais c'était pas une raison. Il était pas amoureux de Sakura en plus ce baka!?

« Shikamaru! ». Bon sang!

« Quoi!? Y a un tremblement de terre, le ciel est en train de tomber?! ». Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait venir me casser les c... .

« ...Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça!? Espèce d'usuratonkachi, dobe, teme... ». C'est ça, continue je suis tout ouie.

« Bon je vais un tour, tu me préviens quand t'as fini ». Les honnêtes gens n'ont même plus le droit à un moment de tranquillité maintenant.

« Pardon? ». Et en plus elle est sourde, on peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Avait-il dit cette dernière phrase à haute voix?

« Prends ça Teme!!! ».

---------------

« Alors, ça fait pas du bien de prendre l'air? ». C'est sûr que prendre l'air pendant une heure, pour prendre l'air elles l'avaient pris.

« On peut rentrer maintenant? ». La rose se tourna vers la blonde un air peu engageant sur le visage.

« Non. T'as besoin de changer d'air ». La kunoichi blonde trouva que la réplique sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. En clair, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je connais un endroit... ». Un bruit digne d'une formidable explosion fit s'arrêter Sakura au beau milieu de sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? ». Ino prit le parti d'aller voir par elle-même et la rose la suivie. Elles purent voir d'autres ninjas qui venaient voir le pourquoi de l'explosion.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient près d'un immeuble, Ino s'arrêta net, interdite.

« Qu'est-ce quu'il te prend Ino? ». La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua à fixer l'immeuble.

« Ino! ». Sakura secoua la blonde qui reprit finalement ses esprits.

« C'est...le toit...son toit ». La rose regarda la blonde sans comprendre. Elle allait demander des explications lorsque les ninjas qui étaient venus vérifier repassèrent devant elles. Sakura arrrêta l'un d'eux pour le questionner.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une querelle d'amoureux un peu trop violente ». Le jounin ricana quelques secondes et reprit son chemin pour donner un rapide rapport à l'Hokage sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sakura resta songeuse et se retourna pour reprendre l'interrogatoire lorsqu'elle remarqua la disparition de la blonde.

« Ino? Ino, t'es où? ».

---------------

« Kuso, elle m'a pas râté ». Shikamaru tenait ses côtes endolories après un magnifique vol plané.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de sortir avec une espèce de double de sa mère, certe plus jeune, mais sans conteste plus violente.

C'est vrai qu'Ino n'était pas Hinata mais elle ne l'avait jamais envoyé plus près des nuages pour un baptême de l'air.

Le brun bougonnait sur une dangereuse blonde de Suna lorsqu'il sentit une main passait doucement sur ses côtes qu'il avait délaissé quelques secondes pour mieux s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué? ». Shikamaru leva la tête pour fixer deux yeux océans qui appartenaient à la personne indirectement responsable de sa situation actuelle.

« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? ». La blonde leva un sourcil moqueur avant de re-passer une main sur la veste de jounin du brun.

« Avec le boucan que t'as fait, qui ne t'aurait pas entendu? Bon enlève ta veste ». Le jounin afficha une jolie teinte rosée sur les deux joues.

« Quoi...mais qu'est-ce que...non ». Devant le bégayement inédit du brun, la blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'es aussi cogné le crâne lors du choc? ». Souriant légèrement, Ino reprit un air sérieux et annonça d'un ton implacable.

« Enlève ta veste que je soigne tes côtes. A vue de nez, je dirai que t'en as une fêlée, au pire des cas, deux ». Une couleur digne d'Hinata des grands jours colora le visage du brun après avoir compris son erreur d'interprétation. Encore gêné, le brun obtempéra pourtant et marmonna quelque chose que ne comprit pas la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? ». Le jounin releva la tête sans comprendre et la blonde n'insista pas.

---------------

Sakura regardait la scène, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, de l'équipe 7, c'était elle la tête, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« Alors tu vois que ça fait du bien de prendre l'air Piggy ». Laissant les tourtereaux, pas encore ensembles mais ça ne saurait tarder, Sakura prit la direction de sa maison. Elle, par contre, avait besoin de re-plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Sasuke.

---------------

Traduc':

"Ne" signifie "n'est-ce pas".

« Jiisan' » signifie « grand-père, vieil homme ».

« Kuso » revient à dire « K'so ».

« Teme » veut dire « enfoiré ».


	9. Chapter 9

Moi- Je suis de retour...pour vous postez un nouveau chapitre, ahahah!

Ino- Tu nous fais quoi là?

Moi- Si on a plus le droit de se marrer un peu.

Shika- Si, mais pas avec ton humour.

Moi- Pardon?

Ino- T'es pas marrante, voilà ce qu'il veut dire.

Moi- Vous vous voulez qu'il vous arrive des bricoles dans ce chapitre?

Ino/Shika- Hein? Non!

Moi- Ouais bof, je vais essayer d'être gentille...mais pas trop .

Chapitre 9: Il faut qu'on parle

Shikamaru marchait depuis déjà une bonne heure dans les rues bondées de Konoha sans s'arrêter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il marchait autant de son plein grès. Mais il y avait une raison. Une raison blonde aux yeux bleux, qui avait soigné ses côtes meurtries.

_**Flash back**:_

_Le brun bougonnait sur une dangereuse blonde de Suna lorsqu'il sentit une main passait doucement sur ses côtes qu'il avait délaissé quelques secondes pour mieux s'asseoir._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué? ». Shikamaru leva la tête pour fixer deux yeux océans qui appartenaient à la personne indirectement responsable de sa situation actuelle._

_« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? ». La blonde leva un sourcil moqueur avant de re-passer une main sur la veste de jounin du brun._

_« Avec le boucan que t'as fait, qui ne t'aurait pas entendu? Bon enlève ta veste ». Le jounin afficha une jolie teinte rosée sur les deux joues._

_« Quoi...mais qu'est-ce que...non ». Devant le bégayement inédit du brun, la blonde fronça les sourcils._

_« Tu t'es aussi cogné le crâne lors du choc? ». Souriant légèrement, Ino reprit un air sérieux et prit un ton implacable._

_« Enlève ta veste que je soigne tes côtes. A vue de nez, je dirai que t'en as une fêlée, au pire des cas, deux ». Une couleur digne d'Hinata des grands jours colora le visage du brun après avoir compris son erreur d'interprétation. Encore gêné, le brun obtempéra pourtant et marmonna quelque chose que ne comprit pas la blonde._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? ». Le jounin releva la tête sans comprendre et la blonde n'insista pas._

_« Alors, tu comptes me dire comment tu t'es fais ça ou je dois deviner ». Devant le sourire en coin de la blonde, le brun rougit fortement mais garda un calme olympien._

_« Temari ». Ino continua sa tâche mais le brun pouvait sentir l'incompréhension de son amie._

_« Je l'ai mise en colère...enfin, vraiment en rogne ». Ino eut léger rire devant le ton piteux du brun et claqua des mains en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol._

_« Fini! ». Shikamaru effleura l'emplacement de ses côtes et soupira de soulagement en ne sentant plus de douleur._

_« En rogne hein? ». Les joues du brun rosirent à nouveau et cette fois-ci Ino ne manqua pas le phénomène. C'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir Shikamaru Nara rougir._

_« Oui bon! Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle pouvait continuer de parler et que j'allais faire un tour en attendant, je vois pas pourquoi elle m'a envoyé rencontrer les nuages!? »._

_Ino fixa ahurie le brun et ce dernier le remarqua, la fixant à son tour gêné._

_« Ben c'est vrai quoi ». La blonde explosa de rire devant le brun qui ne comprenait rien._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ino? ». Le fou rire de la blonde redoubla et le brun commença à en avoir marre._

_Ino tenta de respirer normalement, soufflant pour empêcher son rire de revenir._

_« Je...ouh...Shika, t'es incroyable. T'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes ». Devant le sourire, seul reste du fou rire de la blonde, le brun afficha un air desintéressé._

_« De toute façon, vu ce qu'il s'est passé, Temari ne voudra plus me voir et je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. J'ai essayé une fois, ça me suffit ». La kunoichi regarda inquiète le brun._

_« Comment ça? ». Shikamaru se leva, haussant les épaules, et épousseta son pantalon._

_« Avec ma relation avec Temari, ma mère a cessé d'insinuer que j'étais gay. Donc, que je ne sois plus avec elle ou non, ma mère me fichera la paix sur mon orientation dorénavant ». Finissant sa phrase, le brun tendit sa main à la blonde qui baissa les yeux. Ses mèches dissimulant ses yeux, Ino repoussa la main du brun. Une fois debout, sa voix parut étrange au brun lorsqu'il l'entendit._

_« Tu n'es qu'un baka ». Sur ces mots, la blonde partit en courant sans se retourner._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il avait encore fait. Une minute, elle riait, et l'autre, elle partait en le traitant d'idiot. Décidemment, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes, il donnait raison à Ino sur ce point.

« Shikamaru ». Le brun leva la tête pour croiser le regard désolé de la blonde de Suna.

« Temari ». Cette dernière fixa narquoisement le brun pour cacher sa gêne.

« Il faut qu'on parle ». Shikamaru hocha la tête, décidé.

« Je suis d'accord ».

---------------

Manger chez Ichiraku ne lui avait que moyennement remonter le moral, Naruto le savait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il n'avait pas l'assurance de Neji, la facilité de Lee pour s'exprimer, ou la nonchalence de Shikamaru. Bien que Shikamaru ne soit pas très futé pour ne pas avoir remarqué les sentiments d'Ino à son égard. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire?

Etre direct et espèrer que le brun le rejette gentiment ou garder tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Parce-qu'il était sûr et certain que Kiba ne nourrissait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Pour le brun, il n'était qu'un ami. Un bon pote sur qui il pouvait compter. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Shikamaru et Neji avaient bien raison, l'Amour c'était chiant.

---------------

« En revoir Kiba-kun ». Le brun salua Hinata et Shino en s'éloignant. L'entrainement avait été pénible mais bénéfique. Il avait eu le temps de penser au foutoir qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

Et il avait aussi pu bénéficier de l'aide de son vieil ami Shino. L'Inuzuka n'avait pas osé en parler à la Hyuuga par peur de la blesser. Après tout, elle était amoureuse du blond depuis si longtemps, enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_**Flash black:**_

_« T'es sûr Shino. Tu crois vraiment que c'est...enfin, tu vois ». Le brun aux cheveux frisés hocha du chef._

_« Aucun doute ». L'Inuzuka soupira de résignation devant l'air sûr de son ami. Enfin, de ce qu'il pouvait voir derrière la capuche et le haut du manteau de l'homme aux insectes._

_Un bruissement fit sursauter Kiba et Shino était prêt à lancer ses insectes à l'attaque._

_« Gomen Kiba-kun, Shino-kun ». Hinata avança vers les deux jeunes hommes gênée et l'Inuzuka pria pour que la brunette n'ait rien entendu._

_« Kiba-kun...je pourrai te parler? ». Le brun fixa indécis son amie et ce fut Shino qui décida pour lui en se levant._

_« Je ne serai pas loin ». La Hyuuga hocha la tête alors que l'Inuzuka le suppliait du regard de rester._

_Une fois l'Aburame partit, la brunette prit sa place sur le tronc d'arbre et se tortilla légèrement les doigts._

_« Alors...Hinata...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? ». Celle-ci tourna son regard vers le brun et ce dernier déglutit._

_« Gomen Kiba-kun...mais...j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Shino-kun tout à l'heure ». Le brunette rosit légèrement des joues et le brun serra les poings impuissant. Il était sûr que la brunette allait le détester, et elle n'aurait pas tort._

_« Tu sais...Kiba-kun...ça fait un moment maintenant que j'ai arrêté de penser à Naruto-kun...c'est vrai que je l'aime encore...mais ce n'est que le souvenir d'un amour passé ». Le brun leva les yeux vers son amie sans comprendre._

_« Si tu aimes Naruto-kun, tu dois lui dire. Je vais bien et j'irai bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ». Kiba sentit de l'eau lui brouillait la vue et coulait sur ses joues._

_« Qu'est-ce que... ». Il pleurait, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait._

_« Kiba-kun? C'est de ma faute si tu pleures? Gomen, je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas, je... ». Hinata fut interrompue par le brun, qui la prit dans ses bras. Cela ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes et le brun se reprit bien vite, honteux de ce qui s'était passé._

_« Pardon Hinata. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ». La Hyuuga fit un chaleureux sourire au brun qui le lui rendit._

_« On devrait aller s'entrainer ». Kiba approuva et suivit la brunette._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Hinata l'avait vraiment surprit. Elle aussi avait changé, il venait seulement de le remarquer.

Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de chialer comme ça?!

----------------

Le blond venait d'arriver devant le parc où il jouait lorsqu'il était enfant. Avec Shikamaru, Chouji, et Kiba. Que de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais. Le blond allait continuer à marcher lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna curieux de savoir qui cela pouvait être.

Le brun était toujours était en train d'analyser la raison de sa pleurnicherie lorsqu'il vit une personne à quelques mètres de lui. Le soleil étant derrière cette personne, il n'arrivait pas à voir qui c'était.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le brun. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru croiser par ici.

« Kiba? ». Ce dernier eut un geste de recul en reconnaisant la voix. Calmant sa respiration, le brun souffla et s'avança l'air de rien.

« Naruto, ça va? ». Le blonde fixa sans pouvoir bouger le brun qui avançait vers lui.

« Euh oui, oui ça va, pourquoi? ». Le brun haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire moqueur.

« Je savais pas que t'étais encore un adepte du toboggan ». Naruto fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine énervée.

« Je jouais pas sur le toboggan, et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? ». Kiba rougit légèrement en s'entendant penser que cela l'intéressait parce-qu'il l'aimait. Tournant la tête pour cacher son trouble, le brun mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« Rien. Rien du tout ». Ces simples mots coupèrent la respiration du blond. Il avait eu raison, il n'était rien pour le brun, juste un ami.

« Juste un ami ». Kiba, malgré les mots du blond dits dans un souffle, les entendit grâce à son ouie plus développée que la moyenne et jeta un regard interrogateur au récéptacle de Kyuubi.

« Quoi 'juste un ami'? ». Le blond eut un rire sans joie et commença à tourner les talons.

« Hé Naruto, on laisse pas les gens en plan pendant une discussion! ». L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le brun en s'arrêtant de marcher. Le regard plein de tristesse et de douleur que croisa l'Inuzuka le fit presque hoqueter.

« Qui à dit qu'on discutait? ». Continuant sa marche, le blond sentit les larmes venirent et serra les poings pour s'auto encourager. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

Une pression se fit sentir sur son bras et il rencontra le regard brun de Kiba. Ce dernier fit pivoter le blond et le serra dans ses bras. La tête appuyée sur le torse du brun, Naruto ne put retenir ses larmes et profita de la proximité qu'il avait avec l'Inuzuka. Proximité qu'il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures Naruto? ». Ce dernier renifla tristement et baissa les yeux.

« Comme...ça, il y...a pas de raison ». La voix du blond entrecoupée de sanglots ne convainquit pas du tout le brun et il serra davantage l'élève de Jiraya. Lui aussi profitait de cette proximité éphémère.

« On ne pleure pas juste comme ça baka. Si tu pleures c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors vas-y, je t'écoute ». Encouragé par le brun, Naruto souffla et commença à se reculer du jeune homme.

Il devait lui dire, il allait lui dire, maintenant.

« J'aime quelqu'un...qui ne m'aime pas ». Kiba souria tristement. Bien sûr que le blond aimait quelqu'un, il n'avait aucun chance, il aurait dû le savoir. Comment le blond aurait-il pu l'aimer lui?

« Ce quelqu'un est un crétin alors, parce-que la personne qui ne t'aimerait pas, ne saurait pas la chance qu'elle a ». Le discours du brun avait un tel ton que le blond le fixa surpri.

« Tu...crois? ». La voix fluette du blond fit sourire Kiba. Oui, cette personne était bête à manger du foin pour ne pas l'aimer. Naruto était tellement Naruto.

« Bien sûr...alors...qui est-ce? ». Le récéptacle de Kyuubi fut tellement rouge que même une insolation n'aurait pas pu atteindre cette teinte.

« Un garçon ». Kiba releva la tête si brusquement qu'un craquement le fit gémir de douleur.

Secouant la main pour dire qu'il allait bien, le blond continua.

« Il est un peu rude quelques fois, imprévisible, pas toujours commode et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ».

Kiba afficha un air réfléchi.

« Neji? ». Le blond secoua négativement la tête et reprit, des rougeurs s'affichant sur ses joues au fur et à mesure de sa description.

« Mais il est loyal, têtu, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter ». Le brun fronça les sourcils dans sa concentration.

« Shika? ». Nouveau signe négatif et le brun souffla d'agacement. Le blond eut un léger sourire devant l'air agacé du brun mais afficha ensuite un air anxieux. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, le blond reprit, les yeux tournés vers les balançoires qui se soulevaient sous la force du vent.

Lors d'un fugitif moment, il crut se revoir plus jeune, avec Chouji et Kiba se balançant sur les balançoires et Shikamaru se trouvant assi sur le toboggan.

« Il est plus grand que moi, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux bruns et des triangles rouges sous les yeux ». Kiba resta songeur quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de décrypter ce que venait dire l'élève de Jiraya. Il eut un sursaut en comprenant qui était la personne censée être idiote et vérifia comme même par prudence, en s'approchant du blond pour mesurer sa taille face à la sienne.

Il était plus grand que le blond. Donc, c'était lui?

Naruto continua à fixer les balançoires s'attendant au rejet mais une mains caressa tendrement sa joue et cette dernière accompagnée de sa consoeur, prirent le visage du blond dans leur solide poigne.

« Naruto ». Ce dernier gardait un regard fuyant et Kiba prit donc les choses en main.

Il approcha son visage, peu sûr de bien s'y prendre, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Surpri, le blond n'eut pas de réaction et le brun recula pour ancrer son regard dans celui bleu ciel.

« Donc, je suis rude et pas commode, hein? ». Naruto afficha de légères rougeurs et tenta de s'innocenter au travers de bégayements maladroits.

« Mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche ». Rougissant d'autant plus devant le sous-entendu, Kiba en profita pour embrasser avec plus d'assurance Naruto.

---------------

Shika- ...

Ino- c'est...

Moi- Niais, marshmallow, fleur bleu version yaoi, trop conte de fée.

Shika- pas besoin d'en rajouter, t'as tout dis.

Traduc':

« Gomen » signifie « pardon » ou « désolé ».


	10. Chapter 10

Moi- Désolée pour l'attente, les cours épuisent, les contrôles encore plus.

Ino- Ouais, les entrainements aussi.

Shika- Galère!

Moi- Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre, donc je remercie toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews ou prennent le temps de lire la fic, ou même les deux .

Ino- T'as oublié quelque chose.

Moi- Quoi?

Shika- Que mon calvaire s'arrêtait bientôt.

Moi- Oh...c'est vrai, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre que je poste là, c'est triste --.

Shika/Ino- Tu trouves?

Chapitre 10: Baka

C'était fini. Pas plus compliqué que cela, enfin, c'était une façon de parler. La relation Shikamaru/Temari était désormais un souvenir, qui lui resterait collée au visage un moment.

Temari était principalement connue pour sa grande gueule mais on oubliait souvent son excès de violence.

_**Flash back**_

_« Shikamaru ». Le brun leva la tête pour croiser le regard désolé de la blonde de Suna._

_« Temari ». Cette dernière fixa narquoisement le brun pour cacher sa gêne._

_« Il faut qu'on parle ». Shikamaru hocha de la tête, décidé. _

_« Je suis d'accord ». Il l'avait guidé vers un restaurant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et ils s'étaient installés sur des banquettes au fond._

_« Donc? ». La blonde regarda le brun attendant qu'il commence. _

_Shikamaru soupira et s'affala plus dignement sur la banquette._

_« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on rompe ». Qui a dit que Shikamaru Nara avait du tact?_

_« Quoi?! ».Temari s'était levée un air outré sur le visage. Les poings serrés, elle lançait des oeillades meurtrières à ceux qui s'était retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_« Calme-toi un peu, les gens nours regardent maintenant ». Inspirant profondément, elle tenta de reprendre un air digne et repti place sur la banquette. Ancrant son regard dans celui du brun, elle prit garde à ne pas perdre son calme._

_« Pourquoi? ». La voix de la blonde avait légèrement chevroté à la dernière syllabe et le brun soupira une nouvelle fois._

_« On n'a pas grand chose en commun et tu dois l'avoir remarqué, non? Donc je pense qu'on devrait arrêter maintenant une relation qui nous ferait souffrir dans le futur ». Temari serra plus fortement ses poings sous la table et tourna son regard vers n'importe quel endroit autre que le regard du brun._

_« Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent? ». Shikamaru leva un sourcil et fit un geste indifférent de la main._

_« Et ne dit-on pas aussi que ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent? ». La blonde eut un léger sursaut et planta son regard dans celui de son 'ex petit ami'._

_« Tu en aimes un autre? ». Shikamaru fut surpri quelques secondes mais pas assez pour que la blonde de Suna le remarque._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles? ». Serrant cette fois-ci les dents, un regard flamboyant fixa le brun et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul._

_« C'est Ino?! ». Le Nara s'enfonça le plus possible dans la banquette en voyant le poing de la blonde le menaçait en se rapprochant dangereusement._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Au final, il s'était prit un sacré direct du droit. La joue du brun chauffait comme un radiateur et cela n'était pas sans douleur. Continuant à ronchonner sur les folles blondes venues de Suna, le brun prit le chemin de sa maison.

Alors qu'il passait dans une rue plutôt déserte, il s'arrêta devant une maison bien connue.

Avançant lentement, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le brun appuya sur la sonnette, au dessus de laquelle était inscrit en caractères majuscules le nom : YAMANAKA.

---------------

« Allez entres Kiba. S'il te plait? ». Devant la mine suppliante du blond, Kiba lâcha les armes et pénétra à la suite du blond dans l'appartement.

« J'aurais pu attendre dehors, tu sais?! ». Le blond ayant déjà disparu derrière une porte, le brun s'asseya sur le canapé. Loin d'être patient, il prit un magazine se trouvant sur la table et le feuilleta indifférent. Il leva ses yeux vers sa montre et soupira d'ennui.A peine deux minutes plus tard, le brun jeta le magazine où il l'avait trouvé et allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui mordre le bas de son pantalon. Soulevant sa jambe, il put voir la chose en question, une boule grise accrochée par les dents. Souriant devant l'attitude comique du louveteau, Kiba prit ce dernier par la peau du dos et l'installa sur ses jambes.

« Ben alors Jiu qu'est-ce que fais ici? Ino t'as oublié? ». Réfléchissant plus activement, l'Inuzuka interpella son maintenant petit ami d'un voix forte.

« Hé Naruto! Ino était censée venir ici? ». Un bruit de chute se fit entendre et le blond sortit de sa chambre, le pantalon mal mis et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

« Ino ici? Non pourquoi...Jiu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ». Roulant des yeux devant la question du blond qu'il avait déjà prononcé, Kiba se mit debout.

« Tu sais Naruto, même si il est intelligent, Jiu ne parle pas ». Le blond afficha une mine boudeuse et repartit se préparer.

« Pfff, gamin ». Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, le brun entreprit de jouer avec le petit loup pour passer le temps.

Ino était en train de regarder la télévision lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette.

« Quoi encore! ». Agacée, la blonde se leva et déplissa ses habits. Habits qu'elle avait mis en rentrant et qui ressemblait plus à une longue chemise difforme, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, et portant des chaussettes, s'arrêtant au-dessous des genoux.

Comme quoi, les habits de son père pouvait lui servir.

Les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et les yeux gonflés par la fatigue, Ino ouvrit la porte pas le moins gênée du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! ». Aboyant plus que parlant, la blonde écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Jolie tenue ». Rougissant légèrement, la blonde haussa les épaules et prit appui sur la porte en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si tu es venu voir Temari, tu t'es trompé de blonde ». Soupirant de lassitude, Shikamaru mit ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher leurs tremblements.

« Je voulais te dire, enfin...j'ai rompu avec Temari ». Ino leva un sourcil indifférent.

« Et alors, c'est plutôt à ta mère que tu devrais dire ça ». Fronçant les sourcils, le brun ne comprit pas.

« Elle te fichera la paix maintenant qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas gay ». La blonde avait plus craché ses mots qu'autre chose et l'incompréhension passait dans les yeux du brun.

« Quel est le problème? C'est pas comme si c'était à toi que j'avais fais du mal ». Ino afficha un air scandalisé et le brun recula en repensant au poing d'une autre blonde.

« Pas comme si tu m'avais fais du mal!? ». Tentant de camoufler son envie de prendre la fuite devant une deuxième folle furieuse, Shikamaru prit un air concerné.

« Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on te voyait plus et j'ai bien vu que toi et Naruto, vous étiez ensembles, alors oui, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu te blesser ». La colère de la blonde laissa place à la tristesse et Ino fit preuve d'un self-control peu ordinaire.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un baka. Moi et Naruto? Pfff...Moi et Naruto ne sommes qu'amis et je lui dois beaucoup pendant ces deniers jours. Il m'a remonté le moral quand cela n'allait pas fort et il m'a encouragé...sans lui je serais encore en train de pleurer sous la pluie ».

Shikamaru allait lui demander pourquoi mais la blonde le devança.

« Tu ne vois jamais rien et tu es censé être un génie. Tu as préféré cette...tu es sorti avec elle, alors que j'étais là ». La tête baissée, Ino ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du visage du brun. Choqué, surpri, désolé, énervé.

« Tu... ». Ino hocha simplement la tête et la releva brusquement, surprenant le Nara.

« Tu n'es qu'un baka et tu le resteras! ». Et sur ce, la blonde ferma la porte au nez du brun.

« Ino ». Le génie attendit quelques secondes espèrant voir la porte s'ouvrir mais celle-ci restait obstinément fermée. Finalement Shikamaru partit, se retournant une dernière fois sans voir la silhouette de la blonde apparaître. Il aurait voulu lui dire.

---------------

« Ce n'est qu'un baka, baaa-kaa ». Répétant ce mot comme pour se donner raison, Ino retourna dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé face à la télévision toujours allumée.

**« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! »**. Même Tamara était de son avis. D'accord c'était le personnage d'un stupide feuilleton, et alors?

**« Je ne veux plus te revoir! »**. Peut-être un peu exagéré. Elle n'en était pas ce point, si?


	11. Chapter 11

Lola-...I am really sorry. Pfff, si ça trouve j'ai fais une faute en anglais, donc...je suis désolée. Mais les bacs blancs c'est fatiguant --'.

Shika- T'exagère pas un peu.

Ino- C'est vrai, t'as même pas encore passé l'oral.

Lola- Hé! c'est qui l'auteuse ici!

Shika- Galèèère.

Lola- Bref, the last chapter, enfin je veux dire, dernier chapitre de Brokenhearted. Ca a été un plaisir d'écrire cette fic, non mais vraiment.

Ino- ...Arrête ton délire, please.

Lola- Donc quelques notes pour la compréhension, c'est très important:

Violette: Amour caché.

Rose: Déclaration d'amour.

Anis: Croire fermement en une personne (confiance).

Et un petit couple implicite à la fin, pour ceux qui devineraient.

Donc voilà pour le langage des fleurs, Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11: Langage du coeur

Ino Yamanaka était une jeune fille énergique, vive, marrante, enfin bref, tout, sauf du matin. Cette raison était amplifiée par plusieurs éléments. Premièrement, elle avait dormi sur le canapé. Donc, bonjour les courbatures à des endroits qu'elle croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui inexistants. Deuxièment, elle avait une tête à faire peur à son pauvre petit loup, Jiu...Jiu!

« Oh mon Dieu!!!!! ». Et elle avait la fâcheuse manie d'oublier certaines choses au réveil, tels que, partir comme une folle de la maison sans fermer la porte, ou...oublier de se changer afin de mettre des habits 'décents'.

---------------

Toc Toc Toc

« Kiba! Lâche-moi, il faut que j'aille ouvrir ». Ce que n'avait pas prévu Naruto au sujet de son petit ami, c'est qu'il pouvait être très possessif. Un Kiba en mode sangsue, c'était pas pratique pour aller ouvrir une porte.

« Pas envie ». Le blond jeta un regard suppliant au ciel pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et frappa doucemment la tête du brun.

« Aie! Mais ça va pas Naru ». Le récéptacle souria légèrement en entendant le surnom mais reprit sa marche, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

« Si très bien. C'est plutôt toi qui commençais à m'inquièter ». Le brun prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras.

« Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier mes gestes d'affection, ne te plains pas si je ne t'en donne plus ». Secouant la tête, le blond revint sur ses pas, déposa un baiser furtif et retourna en direction de la porte.

« Gamin ». Il put entendre l'exclamation outré du brun avant qu'il ne soit étouffé par un cri de douleur.

« Jiu, lâche-moi immédiatement! C'est un ordre le carnivore! ».

Laissant le brun aux prises avec le louveteau, Naruto ouvrit la porte pour avoir la surprise de voir...

« Shikamaru! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? ».

---------------

La blonde courrait toujours vers l'immeuble du blond, ne faisant pas du tout cas des gens qu'elle rencontrait et qui lui lançait des regards surpris, scandalisés, ou complètement indiffèrents.

« J'arrive mon petit Jiu! ». Les passants s'éloignèrement subrepticement de la blonde après ce cri venant du coeur.

--------------

« Ouah...Et ben. Je suis sûr qu'Ino appréciera ». Devant l'air enthousiaste du blond, les doutes de Shikamaru s'affaiblissèrent légèrement.

« T'es sûr? C'est pas trop... ». Le blond lui coupa la parole de suite.

« Pas du tout. C'est magnifique, et tellement...mince, je trouve pas le mot ». Kiba posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, amusé.

« Pas grâve...vous...enfin, mes félicitations, pour votre couple, et je... ». L'Inuzuka laissa s'échapper un rire franc, suivi par son compagnon.

« C'est bon Shika, on est pas marié non plus ». Celui-ci gratta l'arrière de sa tête, gêné, mais affichant un sourire en coin.

« Bon, je vais vous laissez ». Naruto hocha la tête, heureux.

« Bien sûr. Et ne t'en fais pas, dès que je la vois, je lui dis ». Shikamaru remercia le blond et salua les deux ninjas avant de quitter l'appartement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi? ». Kiba leva un sourcil étonné, mais joueur.

« Ah bon? Je n'étais pas au courant. Tu me l'apprends Naru-chan ». Prenant le blond dans ses bras, les deux shinobis s'embrassaient lorsque...

Toc Toc Toc

---------------

Ino suppliait tous les dieux du ciel pour que son petit loup soit en vie et en bonne santé. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait depuis cette insupportable attente de deux minutes devant la porte de l'appartement du blond.

---------------

« Kiba, tu vas pas recommencer? ». Le brun s'accrocha encore plus fortement au blond.

« Cette fois-ci je ne te lâcherai pas ». Déterminé, le brun accentua sa prise.

« Si tu continues, tu vas m'étouffer Kiba ». Ce dernier eut un sourire taquin et approcha son visage de celui-ci du blond.

« Si je t'étouffe ça sera d'une toute autre manière Naruto ». Le baiser d'abord chaste, devint vite passionné.

---------------

Qu'est-ce que faisait cet abruti, pourquoi ne lui ouvrait-il pas?

A moins qu'il ne soit pas là. Et donc, dans ce cas, Jiu était resté tout seul toute une nuit plus une matinée. Peut-être mourrait-il de faim en ce moment?

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, la blonde prit son élan et d'un coup pied digne de Lee, démolissa la porte d'entrée.

« Jiu, maman est là! ».

---------------

Kiba passait ses mains baladeuses sous le tee-shirt du blond, qui ne cessait de rire, très chatouilleux aux endroits effleurés. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à enlever le haut, un bruit de détonation résonna dans tout l'appartement. La porte explosa littéralement et un nuage de poussière s'abattit dans la pièce.

Une voix au volume sonore fracassant retentit et Kiba qui s'était jeté sur Naruto pour le protéger afficha une expression abasourdie.

« Ino? ». La voix du blond réveilla le brun qui se releva encore groggy suite à l'après-coup et le blond chancela légèrement avant de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« Naruto? ». La blonde regardait le blond les yeux ronds, mais très vite ce regard se changea en éclairs dirigés vers sa personne.

« Tu étais là depuis tout à l'heure et tu joues l'étonné!? Dire que je m'inquiètais pour Jiu et toi tu me laisses me ronger les sangs derrière la porte! Narutooo!!! ». Le blond prit peur sous le regard furibond de la blonde et se cacha derrière le brun. Brun qui recula prudemment sous l'intensité du regard.

« Ino...ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Et puis, il est là ton bébé ». Joignant le geste à la parole, Kiba montra le louveatu caché sous le meuble de la télévision.

« Jiu!...Si tu savais comme je suis désolée ». La blonde se précipita vers le petit loup et le prit dans ses bras, rassurée.

Voyant le danger passé, Naruto fit un pas sur le côté et s'approcha de la blonde.

« Il a rien. On s'en est occupé, je te le jure ». Ino regarda le blond souriante et jeta un regard coupable vers ce qui devait être le reste de la porte d'entrée.

« Je payerai les réparations, je te le promet ». Kiba rassuré d'être encore en vie, fit plus attention à la blonde, notamment à sa tenue.

« Hum...Ino? ». La blonde le regarda, interrogatrice.

« Tu t'es promenée dans Konoha habillée comme ça? ». Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et les remonta rapidemment, les joues rouges de honte.

« C'est pas vrai ». Devant l'expression desespérée de la blonde, le brun ne put s'empêcher de se moquer.

« Tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui Ino, tu le savais? ». Le regard meurtrier et le regard accusateur pointés sur lui, firent faire un retrait stratégique à l'Inuzuka.

---------------

« Salut les gars, et faites pas trop de bêtise! ». D'un dernier geste de salut, la blonde disparut à l'angle de l'escalier. Le blond amorça un geste pour fermer la porte.

« T'as oublié qu'il y a plus de porte? ». Naruto soupira de lassitude et s'affala sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du brun. Voyant la mine songeuse du blond, Kiba l'interrogea sur l'origine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ta porte te manque tant que ça? ». Un 'baka' résonna dans la pièce avant que le blond s'explique.

« Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, c'est vraiment bizarre ». Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

« Comme demander à Ino de vous voir en tête à tête? ». Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleux du blond et celui-ci se frappa la tête de la paume de la main.

« K'zu! ».

---------------

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Jiu-chan, ça me tellement plaisir ». Le louveteau ronronna dans les bras de sa maitresse et cette dernière accélèra l'allure après avoir vu l'heure.

Elle se prépara en quatrième vitesse, changeant de vêtements et prenant son petit déjeuner pour ensuite se diriger vers la boutique.

Une fois habillée de son tablier, la blonde partit quelques minutes dans l'arrière-boutique pour arroser les fleurs.

Dès qu'elle s'en alla, une ombre se faufila discrètement dans la boutique et déposa délicatement quelque chose sur le comptoir avant de re-partir aussi vite.

Jiu qui s'était endormi ne vit absolument rien et l'ombre en fut grandement soulagée.

Lorsque Ino entra dans la boutique une fois sa tâche terminée, son regard s'attarda sur le comptoir, ou plus précisément sur ce qui se trouvait dessus.

« Une violette? ». Il n'y avait pourtant rien lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Jetant un regard circulaire, la blonde ne vit absolument personne.

« Bizarre ». Elle leva la fleur devant elle, approchant son nez pour la sentir et s'interrompit en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un personne entrant dans la boutique, la clochette.

« Tiens, Neji? Bonjour ». Celui-ci lui renvoya son salut et observa les fleurs présentes dans la boutique.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? ». Ce dernier eut les joues légèrement roses mais garda un visage impassible.

« Je voudrais de l'anis ». La blonde eut un léger sourire mais ne posa pas de question.

« Et voilà, un joli Ikebana pour monsieur ». Le brun remercia d'un léger signe de tête et partit, en faisant mine de rien, de la boutique.

« Je me demande bien pour qui? ». Mais le regard de la blonde montrait clairement qu'elle savait.

La journée se passa sans problème, à part à l'heure du déjeuner lorsque Naruto était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent à côté du lac de la dernière fois. Ino aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi mais le blond était passé en coup de vent.

Finalement la fin de la journée arriva et était-ce la flemme ou non, la blonde avait décidé de se rendre directement au lac.

« Trop fatigué pour aller me changer ». Elle passa tranquillement les grandes portes de Konoha et prit le temps d'observer l'environnement. Son regard s'attendrit en voyant Jiu qui courrait devant, s'amusant à attraper des papillons.

Arrivée près du lac, elle fut à nouveau émerveillée par le spectacle de ses innombrables fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Profitant du temps qu'il lui restait avant l'arrivée de Naruto, elle enleva ses sandales et plongea ses pieds dans le lac.

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé, et elle se retrouva mouillée des pieds à la tête.

« Jiu! ». Le petit loup gris barbotait dans l'eau et en sortit gaiement avant de se secouer, éclaboussant encore plus au passage les vêtements d'Ino.

« Jiu! Attends que je t'attrape ». Commença une course poursuite titanesque dont la perdante fut la kunoichi.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai été battue par un bébé loup...la honte! ». Elle se laissa tomber sur le tapis de fleurs et resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui caressait le visage et l'attrapa d'une main, se mettant en position assise.

« Une rose?...Mais qu'est-ce que... ». Une autre rose tomba, cette fois-ci dans ses cheveux et une silhouette, plutôt floue sous le soleil, se retrouva à côté d'elle après un saut.

« Shikamaru? ». Levant la tête, la blonde fixa l'arbre, plus précisément, la branche au-dessus de sa tête et reporta son attention sur le brun.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main et après un temps d'hésitation, Ino la prit. Se retrouvant presque collée au torse du brun, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et celui-ci recula d'un pas, lui tendant un bouquet de roses.

« Mais...la violette, c'était...toi? ». Shikamaru tourna les yeux vers le lac, mal à l'aise et hocha la tête.

« Et Naruto? C'est toi qui... ». Le shinobi continua la pensée de la blonde.

« Je lui ai demandé de me rendre ce service ». Les joues rosies par la gêne, le brun fit ce pourquoi il était venu.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fais attention à toi, Ino. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, j'ai pas été l'ami dont tu avais besoin alors que Chouji ne cessait de m'envoyer des signes, et donc...pfff, c'est vraiment galère...Donc, je t'aime Ino, voilà ». La blonde resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant le brun sans rien dire. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter de son état.

« Ben...je...t'as raison ». Le brun la regarda, sans comprendre.

« C'est vraiment galère ». Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Ino s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

« Mais je garde ce que j'ai dis ». Le Nara leva un sourcil et la blonde lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« T'es toujours un baa-kaa ».

Il fallut un moment à Shikamaru avant que l'information n'atteigne son cerveau et Ino eut le temps de s'éloigner en riant avec Jiu dans ses bras.

---------------

« Tu crois que ça s'est bien passé? ». Le brun roula des yeux, amusé.

« Naruto, ne parle pas le bouche pleine. T'en envoie partout ». Devant le reproche de son petit ami, le blond bouda et reprit son absorption de râmens silencieusement.

« Baka ». Réagissant au quart de tour, la réplique fusa aussitôt.

« N'importe quoi, baka toi-même! ». Kiba eut un fou rire devant l'expression outragé du blond,et le propriétaire d'Ichiraku souria, heureux de revoir son consommateur préféré de bonne humeur.

« Narutooo ». Le dit-Naruto se figea, glacé, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Ino. Cette dernière lui lançait le plus noir de ses regards.

« I-Ino, ça va? ». Essayant de paraître naturel, le blond eut un sourire crispé.

« A ton avis ». Quelques secondes passèrent avant qua la blonde n'explose de rire, suivie par Kiba.

« Ino, arrête de l'embêter ». Le blond tourna son regard vers Shikamaru, puis vers Ino et enfin sur son petit ami.

« Mes félicitations pour tous les deux! ». L'Inuzuka eut un sourire moqueur envers le Nara et ce dernier roula des yeux avec son 'galère' habituel.

« Vous me cachez quelques chose vous deux ». Kiba afficha une expression tout à fait innocente et Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer.

« Je te raconterai plus tard ».

« Ca vous dit de manger avec nous? ». Naruto regarda le nouveau couple, un sourire allant d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

«Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir Shika ». Un 'galère' se fit entendre et les deux couples passèrent l'après-midi à se taquiner, s'amuser, ou regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation.

---------------

Des bruits de coups retentissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Sans doute un des symptômes de cette maladie qui se propageait dans tout Konoha.

La lumière se faisait plus vive arrivé à la clairière et il plaça une main devant ses yeux.

Son regard s'habitua au bout d'un moment à la clarté lumineuse et il s'approcha lentement de l'objet de sa venue. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se retourna vivement à l'approche de la personne, le pied toujours en l'air, et se détendit en la reconnaissant.

« Neji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? ». Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas angoissé du tout.

« Salut...Lee ».

---------------**The End**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça a plu à quelqu'un.

Ino- C'est pas trop guimauve au moins.

Shika- Vaut mieux ça qu'un truc du genre 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant'.

Ino- Tout à fait d'accord.

Heureusement! Vu comment vous êtes, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné les enfants de Shikamaru et Ino!

Vaut mieux éviter cette catastrophe.

Ino/Shika- pardon?!

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, parce-que si vous l'avez fait, vous avez eu le courage.

Donc, rest in peace!


End file.
